


The Group Therapy Kids

by Ashthegirl17



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Group Therapy, High School, M/M, Prostitute, tutor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashthegirl17/pseuds/Ashthegirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari and Kiba meet in a group therapy session. Everyone has secrets, tons of them, but as they become more and more friends, they realize how alike they are and how their secrets are no longer theirs only, but everyone else's too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> “Some people bring out the worst in you, others bring out the best, and then there are those remarkably rare, addictive ones who just bring out the most. Of everything.  
> They make you feel so alive that you'd follow them straight into hell, just to keep getting your fix.”
> 
> ― Karen Marie Moning, Shadowfever
> 
> All characters belong to Kishimoto, okay? Okay, good .

   "It feels like I'm suffocating most of the times," Shino explained. "And if I try to breathe, the toxic water will swallow me and I will me one of its poisonous people. It's just-"

 The door opened and a blonde head peeked in. The blonde teenager entered and closed the door after him, then turned and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry!" He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay. Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka asked. He was the therapist assigned to this group. He was in his mid-twenties with tanned skin and a brown hair, tied up in a ponytail. The most memorable feature is the scar across his face.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah".

Iruka smiled, politely. "Please, sit down." The tanned therapist turned to Shino, who was still standing. "Please, continue, Shino!"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses and muttered, "Scary," he completed. Then, he turned to Iruka, "That's it!"

"Okay, Shino! Thank you for sharing, you can sit down," Iruka said and watched as the younger sat down next to his friend, Inuzuka Kiba. 

Naruto looked around and saw familiar faces: Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Gaara, and his sister Temari, and Uchiha Sasuke. 

"Anyone else?" Iruka asked as he checked his watch. No body replied. "Uzumaki?"

The blonde boy looked up and smiled, "Maybe next time," he said.

Iruka nodded then turned to the other new kid, "Uchiha?"

"I'm fine." The raven replied, coldly.

The therapist nodded again and then smiled to the other patients. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Tuesday, same time. Have a nice weekend!"

Everyone nodded and got up, ready to leave.

"Uzumaki, Uchiha!" Iruka called and waited for them to get closer before speaking. "I know you are new to all of this and you feel weird  about the idea of talking about your weakness in front of others but I assure you, it's okay! You'll realize you are not alone in what you're feeling!"

Naruto smiled, "Thank you, sir. I appreciate the talk!"

Sasuke nodded.

"Also, you have been to private sessions before, right?" Iruka asked and they nodded. "SO, you know how important time is, right? I will be expecting you here Tuesday at time."

They both nodded. Naruto smiled, sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize the time until my co worker reminded me!"

"It's okay, Naruto. But remember next time!" Iruka said. "By the way, I'm Umino Iruka!"

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto said, shaking his hand.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said.

"It's nice meeting you, two!" Iruka said, smiling. "I'll see you on Tuesday."

Naruto nodded, smiling and walked out of the room with Sasuke.

The raven glanced at the blonde and tsk'd. "Why did you bother?"

Naruto smiled at him, but raised an eyebrow, curiously.

"Why did you bother smiling when everyone in there knows you're sad?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's smile faltered. "I'm not particularly sad," Naruto said and smiled, earning a raised eyebrow from Sasuke. "I'm used to smiling to people. When people are around, I smile!"

"Even if it's fake," the raven completed.

"I wouldn't call it fake!"

"So, when you are alone, you don't smile." Sasuke said.

Naruto stopped walking for a second before continuing like it never happened. "Do you smile when you're alone? Actually, do you smile at all?"

Sasuke smiled for a second, before it turned into a smirk. "I save my smile for people who deserve it!"

Naruto smiled, "I guess I should feel flattered," he said, then looked at his feet as they moved forward. "But I believe everyone deserves to know there is hope. I smile to show people there is hope."

"I would say you're right if your smiles weren't fake," Sasuke pointed. "If your smiles were fake, so is your hope, Naruto!"

Naruto looked at him, offended. "What am I supposed to smile at, at 6 in the morning during a morning shift in a very crowded restaurant? There isn't anything worth smiling at, so I fake a smile!"

"Well, usually there is always something worth smiling at, right?" Sasuke said and glanced at him. "Like today!" 

Naruto looked up and raised one of his eyebrows, questioning him.

"A blonde head peeked through a slightly opened door. I thought it was worth smiling at. So, I smiled!" Sasuke said. "You know, you're one of a kind. I've never spoken so much to a stranger in my whole life!"

Naruto was blushing. "You're the one of his kind!" he muttered.

Sasuke smiled again, making him blush deeper. "Want a ride back to the restaurant?"

Naruto nodded before his eyes turned wide. "How did you know I work at a restaurant at weekends?"

Sasuke glanced at him with his usual stoic mask that was threatening to shatter to laugh. "You just told me, dobe!" he said, earning a glare. "Besides, I have dinner there every Saturday!"

"You do?" Naruto asked, confused.

He wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't remember, because he doesn't look at any customer's face. 

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, always there Saturday night at 8 o'clock." Then, he turned to Naruto, "So?"

The blonde looked up at him and smiled. "It's still 7. My second shift starts at 8 today!"

"Oh, that's great then. You can come home with me and then we'll leave together after I change. Does that sound good?" Sasuke said.

"How would I know you're not some psycho?" Naruto asked as they stepped into the parking lot.

"Well, I've got no proof. Just take my word for it! I usually don't lie!" Sasuke said, smirking.

"I usually don't believe people. Even if they're telling the truth!" The shorter teenager stated.

"Fine. I'm a psycho!" Sasuke said. Then he turned to look at Naruto, after stopping in front of his black car. "And since you don't believe anything you hear, true or false, you are not going to believe what I said and _you_ are going to get in the car with me!"

Naruto chuckled, "I can't believe you!" he said. "It's good I've got my work clothes with me!"

Sasuke smirked and opened Naruto's door. Naruto blushed and got in.

"Aren't you gonna ask me if I usually take random people from group therapy to my house?" Sasuke asked, smirking as he drove through the busy streets.

"It's a good question." Naruto said as he studied him.

 Sasuke was a very handsome young man. His raven hair that covered his left eye, looked flawless, not greasy, shiny, perfect. His stoic pale face looked as if God of creation took his time sculpting it. The perfect nose, full cherry lips, straight eyebrows. But his onyx eyes, Naruto decided, were the best feature of him. He liked searching his eyes for emotions, for when his face remains still and stoic as a statue, his eyes play his emotions to the open. But you have to train your eyes to catch it, the Uchiha isn't easy to read.

"But I'll have to pass. Let me enjoy being in a nice car, with a hot guy, going to his obviously beautiful house, while it lasts!" Naruto said and smiled, humor evident in his eyes.

Sasuke glanced at him, stoically and nodded. But his eyes revealed amusement and Naruto noticed so he smiled wider.

  Naruto saw himself as a normal looking guy. His blonde hair, blue eyes and tanned skin were normal features in New York City. In fact, he would call himself boring looking for being so common looking, or even disgusting for his old, thin whisker scars. He resented having people look at him in disgust or pity for his scars instead of looking at him in awe because he was beautiful. Maybe that's why he believed he wasn't beautiful.

But he wasn't going to voice that out anytime soon. If he did, people will call him drama queen. Or worse, people would pity him. And if there's something Naruto hated more than being looked at with disgust, it's being looked at with pity. He worked so hard to get he was now, he was stronger now, so people should start respecting him, not pitying him like the child he was.

 However, unbeknownst to Naruto, had he voiced his thoughts he would realize that he can be proved wrong. Had he told Sasuke that he thinks of himself as not beautiful, Sasuke would've told him to shut up. And it would't be because Sasuke doesn't want to hear about his drama. Sasuke wouldn't even call it drama. NO, Sasuke would tell him to shut up because he can't see what other people see when they look at him. And if he were to describe it in one word, it'd be beautiful. Aesthetic. Appealing. Attractive. And that coming from Uchiha Sasuke was not something something to be taken for granted. Sasuke was born to a family rich in perfect looks. He didn't look for it in other people because knew he wouldn't be able to find someone as good looking as his late mother, Mikoto, or his older brother, Itachi, who had his mother's looks. But oh, was he wrong when a blonde head peeked through the door at a group therapy session and took his breath away. And as the teenager made his way in and rubbed his neck sheepishly, Sasuke saw perfection like never before.

   Having his standards always so high, he never realized that one day, a man would come and make them look so low.

But then again, the raven just met the guy, officially, he wouldn't want to frighten him. So, he just smiled and continued driving to the building where his and his brother's penthouse was.

 "I'm extremely disappointed, Uchiha. I expected a mansion, not a penthouse!" Naruto said as he stepped through the front door. Although he said he was disappointed, he looked around in awe as he took off his shoes and placed them to the side. The place was definitely nothing like his small apartment. 

Sasuke chuckled, quietly. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, your highness but Itachi and I cherish our privacy. You know how girls are like, at school!"

 Naruto frowned, "Right. Poor you!" Then, he looked at Sasuke with mischief in his eyes. "Would you give up the money and the name to lose the girls?"

Sasuke thought for a few seconds before replying, "The fortune, yes. But I would never give up my parents' name!"

 Naruto nodded, smiling. "For that, I admire you!"

"I'm flattered!" Sasuke said, smirking. "Come on, let's go to my room!"

 Naruto's eyes widened, "What? Why? Why are we going to your room?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "So that we can change our clothes, idiot. I know the restaurant is very near but we can't get there in five minutes. Let's go!"

 "Okay, okay!" Naruto said, following Sasuke up the stairs. "Is your brother here?" Naruto asked as they entered Sasuke's bedroom.

"I don't think so. I think he went to see Madara and he's going to catch a ride with him," the raven replied. "Troublesome uncle! He just had to take Itachi on the day his new book was published!"

 Naruto looked up, confused, before realization flooded him. "Oh, right. Your brother's an author!"

"It's okay if you don't know. He writes stuff only adults can read!" Sasuke assured.

 "Do you read it?" Naruto asked. He took out his work clothes as Sasuke took out a black Armani suit from his walk in closet.

"My brother's books? Hell no!" Sasuke said as he took off his blue long sleeved shirt. "Would you read your brother's smut?"

 Naruto blushed at the words and the abs displayed in front of him. "I don't have a brother!" was the only sentence he can come up with.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and took of his tight black jeans, making Naruto gawk at him and blush. "Anyway, his style just isn't mine. He writes about man-woman love and sex and I don't know how that works, considering how I've never been with a woman!"

 Naruto snapped from the heavenly scene in front of him and looked at Sasuke's face as the taller buttoned his shirt. "You're gay?"

Sasuke looked up from his zipper which he just closed. "Yeah, we've established that!" he said. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

 Naruto nodded, "Yes, yes!"

Although Naruto thinks he isn't beautiful, he isn't ashamed to show his body. He hasn't been building his body for nothing, after all. 

As soon as Naruto took off his shirt, Sasuke's breath hitched. It was no wonder that Naruto had a toned body under that tight black shirt. But seeing it up close made Sasuke want to go closer and lick every single ab on that hot body.

 "So, Sasuke." Naruto said as he finished dressing. "You want to leave now, or you've got anything first?"

"No, no. Let's go!" Sasuke said and lead the down the stairs and then stopped in front of the door. 

 "Sasuke?" Naruto asked, before he was pushed against the door. "Teme! What the fuck?"

"I'm convinced this isn't your first kiss so I'll be able to sleep at night without guilt for doing this," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, nibbling at his earlobe. Naruto bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping his lips.

Staring at the bitten lip, Sasuke couldn't hold back any longer. He smashed his lips on Naruto's, taking the blonde by surprise. He licked Naruto's bottom lip for permission, which was granted almost immediately. Their lips moved in sync, the raven bit Naruto's lip, teasingly, earning a loud moan from the blonde. 

 Sasuke wanted to deepen the kiss.

 Sasuke wanted to take the kiss back to the bedroom.

 But Sasuke knew that they had things to do and if they didn't leave at the moment, they would be late.

He pulled away from the kiss and smiled at the flushing blonde. "You still wanna go?"

 The blonde blushed deeper, and while avoiding eyes contact, he nodded.

"Wow, you can actually be silent. I've just gotten used to your loud voice!" Sasuke said, then he moved his lipe near Naruto's ear, "But between you and me, I like them loud... in the bedroom!"

And just when Sasuke thought Naruto couldn't get any redder, the blonde turned into a tomato. Sasuke chuckled and reached behind Naruto to open the door.

"Let's go?" he asked, Naruto nodded. They wore their shoes and left.

"Naruto, please guide Mr. Uchiha to his usual table!" Karin, the hostess, said as they walked through the doors. "Good evening, Mr. Uchiha! Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uchiha are waiting for you!"

They both nodded at the redhead and moved on.

 "As you have noticed, I don't remember where your table . I suppose you'll be guiding me!" Naruto said, smiling sheepishly.

Sasuke smirked at the shorter boy and they walked to table 8.

"Brother, you're finally arrived!" Itachi greeted. "I knew that leaving you before dinner would result in this. Did you spend too much time in front of the mirror?"

"Learnt from the best, Ita!" Sasuke replied, winking at his brother. He turned to his uncle and nodded, "Madara!"

 "Sasuke, my dear!" The older Uchiha greeted, smiling.

Naruto took Sasuke's chair out and let him sit down. He smiled at them, "I'll be getting your menus!"

"Thank you!" Itachi said, smiling politely.

 The blonde nodded and left.

"I heard you are going on a blind date tomorrow, older brother!" Sasuke said, turning the conversation around before it even start. "Genma set you up, wow!"

"A blind date? Genma set it up?" Madara questioned, bewildered. He turned to Itachi, "You can't be seriously going! You know Genma, right? He's got bad type in lovers!"

 "No offense, Madara, but didn't Genma set you up with your beloved Hashirama?" Itachi bit back, smiling innocently. I mean, I head you're getting married! All because of my dear close friend, Gen!"

 "Hashi can be really troublesome, you know!" Madara defended.

"Can you imagine your life without him?" Itachi asked, mischiviously, already knowing the answer.

 "Hn," The older Uchiha replied. He turned his head to the right, avoiding eye contact, "No. It'd be an empty canvas!"

"So you understand that that important thing you have is because of Genma, right?" Itachi asked, earning a nod from his uncle. "Seriously, Madara. I trust my friend and I know about his past lovers but I also know that when he wants to set someone he cares about, he makes sure it's someone worth it. He makes sure it's the one. Have a little faith!"

 Madara nodded, then smiled sheepishly. "I should probably thank Genma!"

Itachi nodded. Naruto came back with the menus.

 "So, what's her name?" Sasuke asked, eyes glued at the blonde as he set the menus down in front of each one.

"Temari Sabaku. She's a Literature student at NYU!" Itachi said. "Genma said she's blonde."

 Sasuke's eyes met Naruto's and he licked his lips seductively. "I think I know her. She's in my group therapy. Ties her hair in two ponytails and has a short fringe. She's beautiful, I must say. I think I have things for blondes!"

Naruto blushed. "Do you want anything to drink?"

 "I'll have red wine, thank you!" Itachi said, then turned to his brother. "Yeah, that's her!"

"Oh, wow!" Madara chimed in, then turned to Naruto. "I'll hace vodka with ice."

 Both younger Uchiha's rolled their eyes at their Uncle's usual behaviour.

"A girl that goes to group therapy! Genma is doing a really, really great job!" Madara said, sarcastically.

 "Naruto, I'll have water, please. Thank you!" Sasuke said, looking up at the blonde. He turned to his companions as Naruto left and sighed, "To be honest, Itachi, I don't know if she's your type, you know."

"I don't have a type, Sasuke!" Itachi said, glaring at his younger brother. "And even if I did, how would you know when I haven't dated in ages!"

 "Exactly!" Both Madara and Sasuke chorused.

Itachi sighed, then smiled at them, assuringly. "Look," he said, earning their attention. "I know what I'm doing. I'm good at reading people, so if she turned out too bad, I'll excuse myself and leave!"

 "Excuse yourself, pay the bill then leave!" Sasuke warned. He knew Temari was the main bread provider at the Sabaku residence and he didn't want to add to her bills one she didn't need.

Itachi smiled, "Of course, younger brother! That's what I had in mind!"

The other two nodded as Naruto came back with their drinks. 

 "Thanks," Sasuke whispered, eyeing Naruto seductively.

Naruto ignored him and stood confidently. "Have you decided what to order or do you need more time?"

 "Come back, later, please!" Madara said, smiling. "It seems we got too caught up in the conversation that we forgot!"

Naruto nodded, smiling politely and left. 

Sasuke stared at his ass as he walked away and smirked. He looked back at his companions and his smirk fell as they raised their eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, shrugging.

 

 The door bell rang, disturbing Genma's concentration. The honey haired architect was designing a blueprint of a house for his new clients. 

He got up from his desk at his home office, thinking of ways to commit a murder without getting caught. The person at the door must be worth interrupting his work.

Standing at his door step were two of five people he would tolerate tge presence of. But that didn't mean that it was okay to come at half past nine, Saturday night when they knew it was the time he liked to work at. There was no excuse for this, he decided. But considering Kotetsu and Izumo didn't believe in personal space, he knew better than to argue.

 He flipped the toothpick in his mouth to the right and tsk'd. "What, now?"

Kotetsu's wide grin turned to a frown. "Good evening to you, too, bitch!"

 Izumo rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's manners before turning to Genma and smiling. "Good evening, Genma!"

Genma returned the smilr and moved out of the door way to let them in.

 "No, we're not staying. Unlike you, we have social lives!" Kotetsu said, earning a slap at the back of his head by Izumo. "Ow! Anyway, we thought, as good friends, that we'd get you a gift!"

Genma raised an eyebrow as each one of them moved to a side, revealing a third person, smoking a cigarette. How did Genma not notice the smell? Now that he thought about it, he did smell it but he shrugged it off as one of the many awful smells that get caught on Kotetsu and Izumo's clothes their adventures on Saturday nights.

 The boy looked up as the attention turned to him and nodded a greeting. He had shoulder length black hair tied up in a ponytail and narrow brown eyes. His expression showed that he was bored. He seemed to be 170 cm tall, 10 cm shorter than Genma.

 "Aren't you, two, old enough to stop playing with kids?" The architect asked, raising an eyebrow at black spiky haired photographer and the brown haired model. "Or is it a short people's club?"

Kotetsu's eyes widened and he made a move to grab Genma by the collar but stopped when the boy behind him spoke, "Look, man!" he said, flicking the cigarette away and exhalingbthe last puff. He then turned to Genma, who glared at him for throwing the cigarette on his lawn. Ignoring the glare, the black haired younger male continued, "I don't get paid to stand like this. Unlike other prostitutes, I don't do this for money, I do it for sex. So, unless I'm getting that, I'm leaving!"

 Genma's jaw dropped as he stared at the male in front of him. Shock? Was shock even enough to describe ehat he was feeling? Did he hear right? Prostitute? Sex? Money? 

 Izumo scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "Genma,"He whispered. "You've been working yourself 'til death. We thought you should have some fun!"

 "Fun isn't alwayd sex, Izumo!" Genma growled. 

"Are you sure?" Genma heard the stranger mutter.

 The honey haired young man ignored him anf glared at his two friends. "You could've asked me to go out to a club or something?"

 "And you would've said 'no'! Like always!" Kotetsu snapped. "Genma, you're not leaving the house, except for work!"

 "I go grocery shopping, you know!" Genma defended. He sighed, "Look, guys. I promise I'll hang out with you, later! Sex isn't the way to solve a problem!"

 "Are you sure?" Genma heard the boy mutter again, taking out another cigarette and lighting it.

 "Are you even sure he's clean?" Genma asked, loudly so that he would hear.

 The younger choked on smoke, then he glared at Genma after a coughing fit. "I just made a test, yesterday, and I haven't slept with anyone since! I've got the results in backpack if you want! What about you? Are you clean?"

 Genma narrowed his eyes, "Yes, I am!" he said, then turned to his friends. "Are even sure he's of age?"

 Izumo nodded, "He showed us his ID!"

Genma raised an eyebrow, "And you just believed it like that? It could be fake you know!"

 "God damn it, Genma!" Kotetsu snapped. "Fucking fuck him already! Izu, we're leaving!"

 "Okay" Izumo replied as he watched Kotetsu walking to the car. He hugged Genma, "Have fun!"

 Genma glared after them then looked at the prostitue. He sighed, "Come in!"

 They entered the kitchen after the younger took off his shoes. Genma put an ashtray in front of him, "What's your name?"

 "Shikamaru," the younger said and exhaled another puff of smoke. "They said you're like a sadists in bed."

 "They said what?!" Genma exclaimed, loudly. 

Shikamaru turned to him. "They said you were like a sadist in bed," He said, very slowly. "It's okay, I like it rough!" He said, smirking.

 Genma looked at him and smirked, "Do you, now?"

Shikamaru smirked and put out his cigarette, blowing out the last puff. "The bedroom?"

 Genma took Shikamaru's hand and lead him to his bedroom. 

As soon as the door was closed, Shikamaru was pushed against it and Genma's lips smashed onto his. Shikamaru's hands started unbuttoning Genma's shirt and the older moved his hands from the younger's waist to help him takr it off. Genma's hands slid under the younger's shirt, enjoying the soft skin. He searched around for his nipples and gasped into the kiss as his fingers made contact with cold metal. He pulled out of the kiss and took off Shikamaru's shirt to reveal his pierced nipples.

 Genma smirked at Shikamaru, who bit his lip seductively still unbuckling his belt. "I like it!" The older said and pulled at the metal ring, too much, earning a loud moan of both pain and pleasure from the younger. 

 Genma's lips moved to Shikamara's neck, kissing and sucking roughly, leaving colourful marks at the pale skin as his hands traveled down the younger's pants, squeezing painfully, earning a string of loud moans from the latter.

 Shikamaru grinded their semi-hard erections together, making them both moan at the heavenly friction. Genma picked him up and he wrapped his slim legs around the older's waist almost immediately, grinding more into his body and moaning as Genma's lips moved back to his. Genma's tongue penetrated the brunette's lips and fought for dominance with his tongue, Genma's winning and started exploring Shikamaru's mouth. 

 Genma crashed them on the bed and his lips trailed down Shikamaru's body, sucking, kissing, biting the pale skin, leaving beautiful colours and earning loud moans from the younger. He pulled the brunette's pants and boxers down, revealing the hard cock that was leaking pre-cum. Genma smirked at the hard on and held it in his hands, earning a hiss from the brunette. He licked the pre-cum, eyes moving to look at Shikamaru who was panting. He licked the under side, kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin, occasionally, enjoying the moans and gasps he was causing.

 Genma took the head in, swirling his tongue around it anf sucking it, teasingly slow before he took the whole length in. One of his hands moved to play with one of the pierced nipples while the other fondled with Shikamru's balls. He felt Shikamaru's hands in his hair, pulling and pushing him onto the dick. Genma bit slightly, warning the younger, who took the warning and laid his hands still in the honey hair. Genma hummed as he sucked, causing vibrations to travel up the younger's body, earning gasps from the latter.

 "Gen... mahh!" Shikamaru moaned. "Faster!"

 Genma took the erection from his mouth and smirked, "Beg, Shikamaru. Beg like you're dying for it!"

 "Genma, Genma! Please! Please go faster!" Shikamaru begged. "Please, make me cum!"

 Genma grinned, taking the cock back into his mouth and started bopping his head faster, letting his tongue rest under the cock, stroking it occasionally.

 Shikamaru let out a loud moan as Genma continued to suck him. His hips jerked upwards but Genma's hands immediately pinned him down.

 "Gen... ma! I'm g-going to- Ahhh! C-cum!" Shikamaru moaned out and closed his eyes.

 And with that, he came with a very loud moan inside Genma's mouth, who swallowed him clean. The older took out the dick from his mouth before he bit slightly at the sensitive skin. He smirked as the younger panted underneath him.

 Genma  stood up, reaching for a lube bottle from a drawer before taking off both his pants and briefs, along with his socks."Do you want me to prepare you?" he asked the panting male.

 "No, without preparation!" Shikamaru said, then looked up, and gave Genma a lazy smirk. "I'll tell you what!"

 Genma looked up from coating his raging hard on with lube, and raised an eyebrow.

 "If you fuck me hard enough, I'll let you have next time, free, if you want!" Shikamaru offered, winking.

 Genma smirked, "I don't really care about next time but I want to fuck you really, really hard that you wouldn't be able to walk straight!"

 Shikamaru smirked, "So how do you want it? On my back? Stomach? Do you want me to ride you?"

 "On your knees," Genma said in a low, sexy voice. "Shikamaru."

 Shikamaru shivered as he heard his name in Genma's voice. It made him go hard all over again. He obeyed, getting on his hands and knees, pushing his ass back to the older's cock. Both men moaned at the friction.

 Genma's hands moved up to Shikamaru's ass, separating the cheeks to get a better look at the pink hole. Although they agreed to not prepare it, Genma couldn't help but lick the pink ring of muscles, earning a gasp from the younger. He probed with his tongue as he pushed it in and out, making Shikamaru's hands buckle underneath his weight and fall facefirst at the pillow underneath him, leaving his ass displayed in the open waiting for Genma's cock to fill it.

 Shikamaru bit his lip as he felt the dick head enter his unprepared hole. In one swift thrust, Genma filled him in, making him scream in both pain and pleasure into the pillow. Genma didn't wait for the younger to get used to the size, and he started moving instantly, thrusting deeper inside the velvet heat. Both men moaned as Genma's cock hit Shikamaru's prostate, painfully, and the latter's hands moved behind him, tangling in the older's hair.

 Genma moved closer, his fingernails leaving red crescent moon marks on the pale skin. His lips moved on Shikamaru's back, kissing and sucking gently on occasion and biting roughly on others, as his dick thrusted deeper into Shikamaru. Blood spilled as he bit too deep, causing Shikamaru to moan in pain and pleasure at the same time. One of his hands moved to stroke the younger's dick. 

 "Fuck, Shikamaru! You're so tight!" Genma moaned in his ear, taking the pierced earlobe in his mouth and sucking it.

 "Genma!" Shikamaru breathed as the older stroked him faster, becoming in sync with his thrusts. "You're so amazing! So fucking big!"

 He came for the second time, moaning Genma's name, on his hand and the sheets beneath them. Genma pulled the younger's head up from the pillow and put his fingers at his lips and Shikamaru sucked them, moaning as he tasted himself. 

 Genma smirked and repositioned his hands on Shikamaru's hips, thrusting himself deeper as he felt his own orgasm nearing. Sikamaru pushed his hips back in sync with Genma's thrusts, causing Genma to cum inside of him, moaning his name , loudly. Shikamaru never thought his name would so sexy until he heard Genma moaning it as he came.

 Genma thrusted in a few more times, riding out his orgasm before pulling out and falling on Shikamaru's newly bruished and wounded back, causing Shikamaru moaned at the contact.

 "You know, Genma," Shikamaru started after regaining his nornal breath. "I've been a prostitute for four years, now."

 "Mhm" Genma said into his neck.

"And I gotta say, you are the best fuck I've ever had!" Shikamaru continued.

 Genma licked the red, blood spilling mark on the younger's neck in appreciation. "I don't know how you usually do this. Do you cuddle when you finish?"

 "I don't. I usually leave right after the fuck. But if you'd like to cuddle, I wouldn't mind!" Shikamaru said to the pillow.

 "I don't usually cuddle, either. But I do want to, now!" Genma said, smiling into the younger's neck. "If you don't mind."

 "I don't. It's not like I can walk anyway!" Shikamaru laughed. "And, what time is it?"

 "Hm" Genma hm'd and raised his head to see his digital clock. "Ten twenty."

 "Yes, Genma. I would like to cuddle on my birthday!" Shikamaru said  smiling, softly To the pillow.

 Genma got off him and turned him to look at him. Shikamaru winced at the sudden move whivh caused his ass to throb."It's your birthday? You were born at this time?" 

 Shikamaru nodded.

 "Why aren't you out, celebrating?"

Shikamaru let out a lazy laugh. "I don't find anything to celebrate about. I don't humans, turning everything troublesome. What is the point of celebrating another year of obe's miserable existance?"

 Genma sighed and flopped back onto his bed, next to the brunette. "I don't take it as celebrating my existance. To me, it's like celebrating the progress and time spent with my friends. Like right now I'm 25, it means I have been friends with two of my close friends for almost 7 years, and God knows how much with Kotetsu and Izumo and my other friend!"

 Shikamaru smiled, liking Genma's way of thinking. He thought about Choji and what he could be doing now. Would he be celebrating their twelvth anniversary? They have met on his birthday after all. He looked uo at Genma, who was grinning at him.

"I'll be right back! I have a feeling that you want to celebrate your relationship with someone!" The older said before he got up, wore his briefs and left the room.

 Shikamaru's phone rang and he groaned, contemplating ignoring it. But it could be his mother and he knew better than to ignore her calls.

 He got up, slowly, hissing as pain shot up his body. Ignoring it, he wore his briefs and picked up his phone from his discarded pants on the floor. 

 He smiled and picked up, "Hey, Choji! I was just thinking about you!"

 "Really?" The chubby teenager asked on the other end of the line. "Happy birthday, Shikamaru!"

 "Thanks!" Shikamaru said. "Haopy twelvth year friendship anniversary. Tsk, that was a troublesome name!"

 "Shikamaru!!" Choji said, grinning widely. "I can't believe you remembered. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked wiyth concern.

 "Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru replied. "Everything's okay with you? You need anything?"

 "I just wanted to wish my bestfriend a happy birthday!" Choji said. "And maybe ask you if you'd like to come tomorrow morning to study for the Calculus test on Monday?"

 Shikamaru chuckled, "Sure. I'll come in the morning. I'll see you, then!"

 "I'll see you, then!" Choji repeated, before hanging up.

"I thought you be able to get up anytime soon!" Genma said as he entered the room.

 Shikamaru turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow at the cupcake in his hand. "My phone just rand. What the hell is that?"

 "Red velvet." Genma answered, lightning the candle at the top. "Happy birthday, Shikamaru!"

 Shikamaru was confused. A man, whom he didn't know, whom he just slept with, who knew Shikamaru was a prostitute, was being kind to him. Why?

 During the whole of four years in business, no one was ever kind to him. Even his parents didn't come to his birthday. 

 In fact, when he would leave right after the sex, everyone seemed relieved. Well, except the women who just wanted to cuddle. But those were just lonely. Was Genma lonely? But even if he was, he wouldn't have to do something like this, considering how Shikamaru already told him that he would cuddle with him. So, what was the point of this? Was Genma kind by nature? Or was it just because it was his birthday? 

  So many questions flooded his and he wanted answers. He wanted then now!

 But all that was forgotten when Genma grinned at him. "Make a wish!"

 Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the childish request but nonetheless, he made it.

  _I wish they would just notice me!_ He wished and blew the candle out.

 "Keep your eyes closed. I have to give you your gift, right?" Genma said in a low voice as he stared at the beauty in front of him.

 Shikamaru nodded and soon he felt soft lips brushing onto his, teasing. The kiss was gentle and sweet and reminded Shikamaru of better days, beautiful days. He smiled into it. He liked it and he wanted more of it, more of these soft, sweet kisses. But he knew that not everything he wished for will happen. In fact, he was sure that everything he wished for will certainly not happen. He knew luck loathed him.

 Genma pulled out of the kiss and opened his eyes, his forehead still pressed gently on Shikamaru's. "I hope your wish comes true!"He breathed.

 Shikamaru looked into his brown eyes and smiled, lazily. "I hope so, too!" He took Genma by the hand and guided him back to the bed. "We are forgetting about cuddling and now I want to cuddle with you, more than ever!"

  "But you have to eat the cake, Shikamaru!" Genma protested but let himself be lead to his own bed.

 "I'll eat it, tomorrow morning!" Shikamaru replied and dived, gently into the bed. "It's cold!"

 Genma put the cupcake on the nightstand before laying down next to the brunette. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled the duvet over them. "Better?"

 Shikamaru snuggled closer to him, laying his head on the older's bare chest. "Yeah!" he whispered.

 They stayed silent for a while, Genma rubbing circles on the younger's back and the latter listening to the older's heartbeat.

 "Is this what people in love do?" the younger asked. "It's comforting. It's nice. But it's not a big deal like they claim!"

 "Everything's a big deal when you're in love!" Genma replied. "Sometimes, just breathing the same air is enough for people together to be happy. It may sound rediculous but when you're in love, you'll understand!"

 "Kotetsu and Izumo seem to be in love," Shikamaru stated. "They kept fighting and arguing the whole way here but never once did their intertwined hands leave the other's. And they kept glancing at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking."

 Genma smiled at the image of his two close friends. "Yeah, they're in love!"

 "But isn't it too troublesome, Genma? They were always fighting? Shouldn't they just let go andfind someone who doesn't cause so much trouble?"

 "You don't only in love with somone for their good features, Shikamaru. Everyone's got demons, and unless you learn how to love them, you have no rights to love their angels, either!"

 Shikamaru looked up at Genma. "Even someone as messed up as me can be loved, Genma?"

 Genma smiled, softly, at the young brunette in front of him. "Even someone as messed up as Hitler!"

 Shikamaru chuckled, earning a grin from Genma. He laid his head back on Genma's chest and sighed, "I've never had this 'pillowtalk' thing before!"

 "Never? You're kidding!" Genma said. "You've got to at least have it, once!"

 Genma felt Shikamaru tense. "I've had it, once." he replied.

 Realizing he wasn't getting any more information, Genma nodded to the ceiling before untying Shikamaru's hair, much to the younger's protest, and started playing with it until the latter fell asleep. Genma pulled him closer, careful not to wake him and listened to his steady breath. For the first time in many months, Genma slept peacefully without medication.

 

 Genma woke up the loud sound of his doorbell and the cold September air. Immediately, he noticed that Shikamaru wasn't in bed and his clothes and backpack were no where to be seen. He jumped to window and caught the brunette walking down his driveway.

 "Shikamaru!" he called. 

 The younger looked up and smirked, "Good morning!" he said and took a bite from his cupcake.

 "Stay for breakfast!" Genma said, leaning his upper body outside of the window. 

"I promised my friend to study together!" Shikamaru replied.

 "I'll drive you!" Genma offered but it was more of a demand.

 "Thanks, Genma!" Shikamaru said, smiling. "I'll you around, eh?"

 And with that, he turned and started walking away, leaving Genma with a bizarre feeling. The feeling was soon replaced by confusion as he saw a certain brown haired lawyer walking to his house.

 The lawyer eyed the brunette walking away from his friend's house. The younger flipped him off and stuck his tongue at him, for staring too long and walked away, pulling a cigarette and lighting it.

  Genma chuckled. "Good morning,Raidō !" he cheered.

Raidou looked up and raised an eyebrow. "You better be wearing something by the time I get up there!"

 Genma chuckled again. "Wait for me in the kitchen!"

 He shut his window and wore a sweats pants, before noticing a cup of coffee on his nightstand with a post-it note stuck to its side. 

_**Call me if you're still up for that free next time!** _

Underneath that was Shikamaru's number. 

 Genma smiled and put the note in his top drawer for later use. He picked up the cup and strolled downstairs.

 "You better have a damn good reason to ring my bell at... " Genma said and checked the kitchen clock. "Ten on a Sunday morning!"

 "I didn't ring your bell, idiot!" Raidō retorted. "I just came, you saw. Maybe it was that kid!"

 Genma nodded in realization. Maybe Shikamaru rang the bell so that he would wake up and drink the coffee while it was still warm. He grinned and sipped from his cup.

 "Who was that kid, anyway?" The scarred lawyer asked. "He looks like someone I know!"

 Genma hesitated and took another sip. He didn't want to hurt Raidō's feelings and no matter how many times Raidō tells him it's fine, that he moved on, Genma couldn't help but be unconvinced. He really didn't want to hurt his friend's feelings.

 But he wasn't going to lie, either. Especially not to someone who trusted him with his life. "His name's Shikamaru. I suppose you can say he was my one night stand or something."

Raidō's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Suppose? Or something? What, Genma? Make up your mind!"

 Genma smiled, sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't know." he muttered. "So, why are you here?"

Raidō rolled his eyes at the bluntness but he had known the younger for as long as he can remember, he had gotten used to it.

"I wanted to come as soon as I heard but I knew you like to work Saturday night so I thought I'd come first thing in the morning," Raidō said.

 "I wish you can teach that to Kotetsu and Izumo!" the younger said, rolling his eyes before taking a sip of his cup.

 "The police found him!" Raidou said.

 Genma spit his coffee back into the cup and looked up at his bestfriend. "Really?"

 Raidō nodded.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's Chapter Two. Obviously, I'll be updating every week. If not, I'll tell you. Have fun x

 Naruto woke up a few minutes before his alarm buzzed. He turned it off and got up to take a shower.

 Ever since he was emancipated, and started living on his own, he started walking up before his alarm, in fear of missing it. After all, he didn't have his ex-adoptive mother to wake him up, like before.

 He stood under the warm water in the shower, thinking about the night before. Naruto blushed as he thought about the fact that he no longer had virgin lips. He was kissed. And by Uchiha Sasuke! Was he dreaming? Was yesterday an illusion?

 Naruto remembered how the raven kept teasing him the whole night, licking his lips seductively, winking at him, even when Sasuke was just smirking, Naruto felt his blood boiling. In a good way. And he didn't know what was happening! It was a feeling in the bits of his stomach that he rarely felt so genuinely.  _Happiness._ But why? The raven was only teasing him, one might say even mocking him, but still the blonde felt happy. He had caught someone's attention.

 Naruto smiled and got out of the shower. He wore his work uniform and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He thought back to the day before at the group therapy session. He never expected to see so many familiar faces. There was Inuzuka Kiba! Inuzuka Kiba was in a therapy session! What was happening to the world? The kid was just like Naruto, always smiling, cracking jokes, getting detentions for pulling pranks. Naruto never expected to see him there. But then again, Naruto probably wouldn't be expected to be seen there, either, but here he was.

 And there was Sabaku Gaara. Naruto didn't know much about the redhead, only that he moved into town, last year, and he lives with his older sister and older brother. Naruto thought he was like Sasuke in personality, sticks to himself and shows no emotions. However, while Sasuke was on the top of his classes, Gaara was like Naruto, barely succeeding. And Naruto thought that maybe, like him, it was because of the night shifts that ended at 12, sometimes at 1, at the coffee shop they both working at, Naruto only during weekdays, Gaara the whole week. 

 Nara Shikamaru shocked Naruto the least but it was still a shock, nonetheless. Shikamaru was always on the top of his classes, like Sasuke. He was smart, capable of solving any enigma the teachers threw at him. Shouldn't a person with issues lack motivation? Naruto always thought that way. And the fact that Shikamaru was always sleeping and being lazy made Naruto wonder if he had insomnia and couldn't sleep or narcolepsy, which was a condition characterized by an extreme tendency to fall asleep anywhere. 

 He also knew nothing about Sabaku Temari. But he knew she brings the main income at the Sabaku residence. She was only 22, majoring in Literature, and she had so many chores and so many was asked of her.

 And Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke had it all. He was filthy rich. He was very handsome. And he was smart. He would probably end up being a successful man one day.

 But what did Naruto know? About any of them? He knew everyone's got demons, so why was he surprised to find out that people he saw everyday, had them too?

 Naruto sipped the last of his coffee, took his backpack and wore his shoes, then he was out of the door. He locked the door behind him and strolled down the stairs and out of the building. Naruto was convinced that the reason he was used to long walks was due to the fact that he lived on the 7th floor of a building with no elevator. When he had first moved into 702, his legs were always sore due to the constant going up to the 7th floor and down to the ground floor. He tried to get the landlord to get the elevator fixed but who would listen to a fifteen years old? And now, two years later, if he tells the landlord to get the elevator fixed, the other would reply: "Fix it yourself!"

 But now, Naruto had gotten used to the stairs. In fact, he was grateful for them for being a warm up every morning before he had to go to school or to the restaurant. 

 Naruto hm'd along with the music blasting through his headphones. He reached his final destination and started organizing everything before opening the restaurant for the day.

 

***

 

Gaara wasn't one to like mornings. But if he had to work in the mornings to help his sister and brother, he was going to suck it up and act like he liked it. But when his mind is worrying about said sister, he could say fuck off to a customer and not care.

 Why was he worried about Temari, again? Oh, right! She was going on a blind date! Set by Genma. WHO THE FUCK WAS GENMA? All Gaara knew about him was that Temari met him in the library and they became friends because of mutual favorite authors and that he was 25. Three years older than his sister. The only reason Gaara and Kankurō approved of him was because he wasn't into girls, so they knew he wouldn't try anything on her.

 But Genma's friend was a problem! Genma's friend  _was_ into girls. Genma's friend  _was_ in fact going on a date with Gaara's little sister. Older or not, she was still a little girl to him and he would do anything to protect her. Even scare potential boyfriends. 

 But then again, it was a blind date. Temari herself didn't know who she was meeting. What would he do? Should he follow Temari and see who she was seeing?

  _No, Temari will give you an earful about it!_ a voice yelled in his head.

 But he had to make sure Temari wasn't going to meet a serial killer.

 It was decided, then! He would follow her tonight!

 "Gaara, god damn it! Did you hear me?" Deidara, his coworker, said. "I said Sasori called because he's sick. You're going to be taking his night shift!"

 Gaara blinked before breathing fire and his eyes burnt with anger. His leaking blood lust scared the blonde away. "That fucking..." Gaara muttered but was cut off by a voice. 

 "Excuse me," a deep, low voice said.

 "Go fuck your-" Gaara started but stopped when his green eyes met with a pair of beautiful lavender eyes. "Your... yourself" Gaara stuttered. 

 The long haired young man raised his eyebrow. "I was wondering where the bathroom was."

 "To the right." Gaara said, weakly, pointing his finger at a small corridor with a door on its right side.

 "Thank you." the lavender eyed said and left to the direction he was guided to. 

Gaara groaned as the brunette was out of sight. He cursed himself for always being so weak in front of the long haired young man.

 The man came to the coffee shop everyday, seven thirty in the morning and ten at night. 

 Gaara was always mesmerized by his eyes, his long silky hair and his long, slightly toned body. Gaara didn't even know the man's name but he felt as if he knew him, because of his frequent visits.

  Something about the long haired male kept Gaara on the edge. He wanted to know his name, to know his darkest secret, to get drunk with him and find out what kind of demons hide beneath the perfection's surface. He didn't know what it was that attracted him to the older man.

 Gaara thought that maybe he was into men with long hair, so he tried dating one. Turned out the dude seemed to take care of his hair seemed to take care of his hair more than he took care of Gaara. So he turned to option two, older men. Turned out that all older men thought about was getting in his pants. And so, none of his relationships with an older man worked. So Gaara turned to option three, men with mesmerizing eyes. That didn't turn out well for a list of reasons, the first being how the man he dated was extremely arrogant.

 And that made Gaara think; what if this man cared about his hair more than other important stuff? What if all he thinks about when he looks at Gaara is ways of getting in his pants? What if he was arrogant? What if? What if? What if?

 And Gaara would never knew unless he talked to the man, he'd never know. Meaning Gaara would never know. Because underneath all the bitchy surface, he was a shy little boy who was embarrassed to talk to this specific man.

 "You look troubled!" a deep voice said to him.

 Gaara was about to retort when he found himself, once again, mesmerized by the lavender eyes he day dreamed about. "My sister is going on a blind date, tonight."

 Gaara face palmed, mentally. WHY THE FUCK DID HE SAY THAT?

 "Oh, really?" the long haired man said, amused. He sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. "My best friend is going on a blind date, too. I've met the girl, Temari, before through Genma and I thought she's the perfect match for a guy like my best friend. But I don't know, he's really not cooperative!" The long haired said, looking distant.

  Gaara choked on his spit. "Temari? Genma! Genma Shiranui?!"

 The older eyed, suspiciously before nodding. "Yeah. Why are you asking?"

  "He set  _my_ sister, Temari, on a blind date!" Gaara replied.

 The brunette hm'ed as his eyebrows furrowed. "You don't look like her, you know."

 "We have the same eyes!" Gaara defended. 

 "So, Temari is your sister?" the brunette asked, earning a nod from the redhead. He chuckled, slightly, which sounded like music to Gaara's ears. "What are the odds, huh!"

  Gaara nodded. "So, what is he like? Your best friend, I mean!"

 The brunette raised an eyebrow. "He is not the type to go out on a blind date. He likes to keep to himself."

 "Not what I meant!" Gaara said. He sighed, "Is he a rapist? A serial killer? A sadist? A sociopath?"

 The brunette blinked before he laughed, quietly. He leaned in, across the bar and smirked at the redhead who gulped audibly. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you! After all, he's my best friend!"

 Gaara's eyes widened as he watched the brunette leave. 

 What did that mean? What did he mean? Did that mean they were both serial killers? Rapists? SOCIOPATHS ?

 Gaara gasped and pulled his phone out of his back pocket. He dialed the memorized number.

 "Kankurō!" he said as soon as the line connected.

 "Gaara, good  morning!" Kankurō replied with a sleepy tone.

 Gaara bit his bottom lip, feeling guilty for waking up his brother who had a night shift the night before.

 "Is everything okay?" Kankurō asked, concerned. 

 Gaara shook off the guilt and focused on the matter at hand. "We have to stop Temari from going on the blind date, tonight!"

 "You will WHAT, Gaara?" a loud voice shouted at the other end of the line.

  Gaara swallowed, hard. "Temari! Where did you come from?"

 "I was about to tell you to get carrots after your shift, considering how I'm leaving from work to my date. Be glad I caught you, now, and not later, brat!" Temari scolded. "If I see a redhead at a  _100 kilometer_ radius, I will  _slaughter_ it!"

 Gaara sighed, "Temari," he said, in a calm tone. "I'm worried about you! You don't even know the guy."

 "I'm worried too, Gaara!" Temari's tone changed into a soft, kind one, forcing Gaara to calm down. "But I can't let that ruin my fun, right? Trust me, if he tries getting in my pants on the first date, I will shrug him off. I'm not sexually frustrated. Yet. And I know how to deal with men, Gaara, you should know by now. So, don't worry, little brother!"

 "I want you to have fun, I  _really_ do. These past couple of years, you've done everything for us, neglecting your own needs. I really appreciate it, Temari, everything you did. That's why, I want you to have fun, I want you to fall in love, and to just be happy," Gaara said. "But I also want you to be careful! I don't want you to get hurt, physically nor emotionally. I don't want any man to look at you, the wrong way. And so, I'd rather protect you than let you go. But I have to let you go. You have to enjoy life as a youth, not the hardworking mother/housewife/college student you are!"

 Temari sniffed. "Fuck you, Gaara, you made me cry!" She said, and laughed. "I love you so much, younger brother!"

"Ehem, I'm still here. I want to be loved, too. And to sleep!" Gaara heard Kankurō from the background.

 Both Temari and Gaara chuckled. "Come here, you ugly duck!" Temari said and what seemed like hugged the brunette.

  "I love you, too, guys!" Gaara said, smiling at the imaginary image of his siblings hugging. "I'll see you after work!"

 "I'll see you when I get back, Gaara. Don't wait up for me, you've got school tomorrow!" Temari warned, through the phone. "Bye-bye!"

 "Bye." Gaara replied and hung up. He knew better than to promise her. He knew he wouldn't be able able to sleep until his sister was safe and sound in her bed.

 And so, the redhead decided to wait for the blonde to be back, tonight. And as he sat there thinking about the night ahead, he felt some sort of relief. He felt as though everything is going to be better.

 

***

 

 "Sasuke, I'm going out!" Itachi called from outside of the teenager's room. "There's money on the counter if you want to order something!"

 Itachi heard footsteps and the door opened, immediately. "What do you mean you're going out? Your date isn't until night and you don't go out!" The younger Uchiha asked, eyeing the older, suspiciously. 

 Itachi smiled and flicked his younger brother's forehead, causing Sasuke to rub his sore area. "I will come back before going to the date. I'll see you, then?"

 Sasuke glared at the lack of information, but nodded. His face softened, "Be careful!"

 Itachi wanted to roll his eyes but he noticed the concerned look and he knew where this was coming from. He smiled, messing the younger's hair, "Of course, little brother!"

 Sasuke huffed his cheeks in annoyance, "I'm not so little anymore, you know!"

 Itachi smirked, mischief in his eyes. "Oh, I'm sure of that. I mean, you're old enough to have boys in your room, when no one's in the house. Just next time tell them not to leave their clothes there!"

 Sasuke's eyes widened. "He was just changing his clothes!"

 "Oh, so it was true? I thought you brought a new scarf!" Itachi said, chuckling and pulled the orange scarf from behind his back. "I knew it wasn't your color!"

 Sasuke glared at him and snatched the scarf before reentering his room.

 "Good bye!" Itachi called skipping down the stairs. He wore his shoes and walked out, putting on a beanie. 

 Itachi stopped by a florist's shop, picked up his order and continued his way to his destination. He entered the lonely gates and passed through the endless lines of tombstones until he reached the one with his name on it: ' _Uchiha'_.

 He placed the orchids on Mikoto's grave and the chrysanthemums on Fugaku's. It was his usual Sunday routine. The time varied, of course, sometimes he'd come so late at night or so early in the morning, due to his schedule, but he always came on Sunday. 

 "Hello, mother!" He said, nodding to his mother's grave, in respect. Then, he turned to his father's grave and nodded again in respect, "Father!"

 "My dear Itachi!" Itachi expected his mother's reply. She would smiled at him and ask, "He still hadn't agreed?"

 Itachi sighed, "I stopped asking!" he replied, guiltily. "I don't want to see the hurt in his eyes when I ask if he wants to come here with me!"

 "Itachi," his mother would say and smile, sadly. "He was only eight when the incident happened. He may look okay but the memories of what happened still haunts him and he's still hurt!"

 "I know, mother. But..." Itachi choked. "It's like he hates me for not being there!"

 Fugaku would sigh and offer a small smile. "Son, you and Sasuke are close. You are brothers. He may envy you for not being there and witnessing it but he will never hate you!"

 Itachi nodded but he was still unconvinced. A single tear left his eye and rolled down his cheek. "I miss you! It's hard! It's really hard not waking up to hear your hushed voices, trying not to disturb our sleep while going through your morning routine. It's really hard to wake up in the middle of the night because of a nightmare and not having you, mum, prepare me hot chocolate and soothing me back to sleep. It's hard waking up knowing that you're not here anymore and I'm never going to see you, again!

 "And I'm scared. I'm so scared for Sasuke's health, the physical and the emotional. He keeps waking up every once in a while, screaming at the top of his lungs and ends up crying himself to sleep as I comfort him. What am I supposed to do? How can I help him? He doesn't want to talk about his dreams but I know it's about that night. He doesn't want to talk about the incident when I know it's all he thinks about. And he doesn't want to go out, doesn't have friends. He doesn't even seem to be trying to get friends. No one of his 'companions' has ever came to our house, more than once!

"I was, I was worried! So I changed his private therapy sessions to group therapy in hope that he would open up to someone, even if it's not me, and have some friends. I really hope... I really hope he would get some friends, a boyfriend and just be happy!"

 "And he will," a voice in his mind tat he called 'mother' said. "Just be patient with him and don't pressure it!"

 Itachi nodded and smiled. "Okay, you guys. I'll be leaving. I'll come back next week, I promise! I love you. Bye!"

 And with that, Itachi stood up wiped his tears and headed to the other entrance of the cemetery. 

  "-and I wish Gaara had friends!" a voice said.

 Itachi halted in his walk and looked up from the group and to his left and saw a familiar girl. Sandy blonde hair tied in two ponytails. Tearful, green eyes. 

  _Temari,_ he thought, remembering the picture Genma had showed him. 

 "He's really grown, mum. I'm sorry you had to miss it!" You would have loved him very much. I know you do, now, even though you've met. But he's really good kid." Temari said, then laughed. "He actually tried to convince Kankurō to go with him to stalk my date! He's protective and he cares so much about Kankurō and I, even though he doesn't show it much. I really like it when the three of us are together, siblings, friends, supporters of each other. But I really wish he could find friends who will should him how good people ca be. How beautiful, loyal, helping, supporting, strangers can be. And he will finally understand that people who are not related to us are not all strangers!"

 Itachi's breath hitched. How can their brothers be so much alike? What wee the odds of seeing Temari in a cemetery before their date? Didn't say they moved here last year? If so, why is Temari's mother's grave here? She said her mother never met Gaara, whom Itachi assumed was her brother, and from what he had heard, he was probably a teenager. And if she never met the kid then she must've died when he was born, more than ten years before. So, maybe they lived here at the time. 

 Itachi shook his head as the thought wasn't necessarily important. He watched as Temari wiped her tears. 

 "Ah, right. I forgot to tell you that I'm on a date, tonight." She said, to the grave, and smiled. "It is a blind date. I should be freaking out but I trust Genma. I actually trust a person I met not so long ago. Maybe because he's just trustworthy. He is very kind and deserves all good in the world. I suppose..." she stopped. "I don't know how this works but I supposed since you're there and his parents are there, can you find them and tell them Genma loves them? Can you tell them that he's still looking for the truth? His parents deserve to know that he's never given up. Deserve to know that their son is still alive and healthy, well as healthy as he can be. And that he loves them!"

 Temari nodded at her words and got up and smiled at her mother. "You know, I never broke promise. Not once. And definitely not ever! I will take care of Gaara and Kankurō  as if they're my own and I will love them unconditionally just like you would've if you were still here!" The blonde said. "I love you, Bye!"

 She placed a square shaped thing on the grave before leaving the cemetery.

 Itachi's eyes followed her movements until she was out of sight, before going to the grave Temari was visiting. 

  _Karura Sabaku,_ the name on the plate read. 

 Itachi nodded; he had been right, she died eighteen years ago. The raven picked up the photograph from the grave. There was a woman with sandy blonde with a child with sandy blonde hair, tied in four ponytails. Itachi assumed the latter was Temari when she was four. She had a big grin on her face and her eyes were sparkly. Her mother was looking at her daughter, fondly. 

 Itachi smiled and remembered how his own mother never looked at the camera but at the two goofballs that were Itachi and Sasuke, fondly. When his parents died, he hated that habit because he couldn't see his mother's eyes. But now, as he held this photograph, he realized why he used to love when his mother looked at them instead of the camera. Because she loved them. Because she wanted them to always remember that she loved them even when she was not there to remind them. 

 With that thought in his mind, Itachi got up from the grave and walked back to the house. He wanted to see every picture of his mother. He wanted to remember how much she loved them. 

 Little did he know, Temari's photograph was still in his hand.

 

***

 

 "Shikamaru," The brunette said to the phone as soon as it was picked up.

 "Neji?" Shikamaru replied on the other end.

 "Hey," Neji said, smiling. "You want to have lunch with me?"

 "Wait, let me check my schedule- OF COURSE!" Shikamaru said, laughing lazily. 

 Neji smiled. "I'll see you at my place in a few, right?"

 Shikamaru paused. "Sure, I'll grab a cab. See you, then!"

 Neji nodded, even though the younger couldn't see, and hung up. He continued setting the food on the dinning table and waited for the younger.

 Shikamaru arrived ten minutes later, entering without bothering to knock. After all, he had a key for a reason.

 "Shikamaru,"Neji said, smiling, and hugged the guest, tightly. "How are you?"

 Shikamaru hugged back, just as tight and nodded. "I'm great. How are you, Neji?"

 "I'm great." The older replied and pulled out of the hug. "Hungry?"

 Shikamaru gave him a lazy smile and nodded. "I only ate a cupcake for breakfast. I was studying at Choji's and forgot to eat."

 "You can't forget to eat at Choji's! There's always food." Neji said, chuckling lightly.

 "Well, you know me. I don't eat while studying." the shortest replied.

 Neji nodded and led him to the dinning room they've eaten so many meals in. They sat down at the table and Shikamaru smiled at the variety of dishes.

 "It's been a while." Shikamaru said, and started counting on his fingers. "Um, five months since we've eaten homemade food together?"

 "Four months and two weeks." Neji corrected. "I've decided takeout food is no longer good for us!"

 "Took you long! I've always preferred your cooking." Shikamaru said and took a bite of his food. "So, is this your way of apologizing for not spending my birthday with me?"

 Neji smiled. He knew that beating round the bushes was never their style, so why do it now?

 "Yes."

 "Don't worry, I've had fun last night." Shikamaru replied, almost immediately.

 Neji's smiled turned into a frown. He knew all about the boy's  _work_ and he didn't approve. But who was he to tell the Nara to stop doing something that reliefs him. Neji may be an important person person in the younger's life but that didn't mean that he had the right to tell him something like this. But he can still argue.

 "On your birthday, Shikamaru!"

 Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "I'm not playing the blame game, Neji but had you not been busy, I would've spent it with you, not in a stranger's bed!"

 The long haired sighed. "I'm sorry, I should've cleared my schedule for yesterday, months ago. I'm sorry."

 "Neji, it's okay. I don't blame you, I don't. I really did have fun last night." Shikamaru paused. "I cuddled."

 Neji choked, not so gracefully, and started coughing violently. Shikamaru poured him water, instantly, and made him drink it before bursting of laughter. The older glared at him.

 "Seriously, Neji!" The shorter said, amused.

 Neji sighed. "Excuse me for being shocked. I've never heard that you, my friend, have ever cuddled with anyone during business."

 Shikamaru nodded. Neji was right, Shikamaru never cuddled with clients, so why did he last night?

 "How old is he... or she?" Neji said and made a face at the last. 

 Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "As I'd cuddle with a woman. It's like telling her you love her!" He replied, wincing as a past memory of a woman telling him she loved him, flooded him. He turned to Neji, "He's your age."

 25?" Neji asked, very loudly, shocked. "Did he know you've just turned 18?"

 Shikamaru winced at the loud voice. "No. Are you kidding?"

 Neji took a large sip of his wine before asking, "Why would cuddle with a client?"

 Shikamaru shook his head. "I don't know. It felt right. Um, I don't know what I'm saying." He said and took a sip of Neji's wine, much to the latter's protest. "But it was nice. Like when we cuddled."

 Neji nodded. It had been a long time since they'd cuddled but he knew that if the younger asked, he would always oblige. But Shikamaru was never going to ask, and Neji knew that.

 "I'm going to see him again. Told him he can take me for free, next time." Shikamaru said.

 Neji's eyes widened. "You did?" 

 Shikamaru nodded. "He said he didn't care about another time but he'll call."

 Neji nodded. "By the way, Happy Birthday!" He changed the subject. "I got you something, now that you can  _legally_ smoke. It's no big deal but I think you'd like it."

 Shikamaru smiled, smiling. They finished their lunch and did the dishes together. Neji went to his bedroom and came back with a small wooden box. He smiled at his guest and gave it to him. 

 Shikamaru opened it and saw a cigarette case. It was made of silver and had the Japanese kanji of strength, Chikara 力  on it in black. In the left background, behind the kanji, was a drawing of a boy lying on the ground with a single arrow in his body. To its right was a drawing of an older version of the boy, with dozens of arrows sticking out of his body but he was still standing tall. 

 Shikamaru smiled and opened the already full case. It could fit ten cigarettes each side. He noticed a line under each cigarette so he pulled a cigarette out to examine what was beneath it. It was a dotted line.

 "What's this?" Shikamaru asked, eyeing the line. 

 "This is where you write people's name. Preferably friends and family, you know, people you like." Neji said. "Everytime you oull out a cigarette, you will see the person's name. Isn't it nice?" 

 Shikamaru nodded and looked up, "Neji, get me a pen please!"

 Neji smiled and pointed at the case again. Shikamaru closely again and found a small cigarette look-a-like pen sitting in place of a cigarette on the right side. He picked it and wrote the first name on the line under the cigarette he pulled out, earlier.

  _Choji,_ it said.  _Neji_ followed it under the second cigarette he pulled out.  _Asuma_ followed. 

 "I like it, Neji. Thank you!" Shikamaru said and hugged the lavender eyed, brunette. 

 Neji held him in his arms and nodded even though the younger couldn't see him. 

 "Oh, by the way!" Shikamaru said and pulled out of the hug to look at the older, who raised his eyebrow. "Did you and Asuma go shopping together for my birthday together? He got me a zippo lighter with Chikara kanji on it, too!"

 "That... man!" Neji said, annoyed. "I knew I shouldn't have told him about my gift!"

 Shikamaru picked one of the Marlboro cigarettes from the case and lit it with his new lighter, smiling. "I'm really grateful for both of your gifts. Especially yours since I'm out of smoke." he laughed and looking at Choji's name where the cigarette. "It's nice!"

 Neji nodded then grimaced as a puff of smoke hit him. He rushed to open the window.

 "But Neji!" Shikamaru whined. "It's cold!"

 Neji shot him a glare that shut him uo. But then he noticed the goosebumps on the younger's skin and sighed. "You know where the closet is."

 Shikamaru smirked in victory and made a move to head to the bedroom before he was yelled at. He turned to Neji and pouted.

 "I don't care if you freeze to death but you are not going to my bedroom with that _thing !"_

Shikamaru follow Neji's eyes to his cigarette. "Oh, I forgot! Please hold it 'til I wear something!" he said, handing the cigarette over to the protesting man and leaving the room.

 Neji glared at the cancer stick in his hand and grimaced. "I won't let you take my friend's life any time soon!"

 

***

 

_"I've been waiting for you!" the brunette said, eyeing the blonde man who had just entered throught the door._

_The blonde looked up at her and smiled. "Have you, now?"_

_Bianca watched as he approached her and got up from her seat. "I knew you'd come!"_

_His lips brushed over her ear and he whispered, "I couldn't stay away!"_

"It seems I've took too much time, you had to read a book while waiting!" a deep voice said, startling Temari's reading.

 "Oh, I'm sorry!" She said as she rushed to put the book in her bag. "The book just came out and the author is one of my favorites and ..." Temari paused she looked at the raven haired young man sitting in front of her. Raven black hair. Onyx eyes. Deep tear troughs. 

 He smiled.

 She picked the book again and looked at the author's face then at her date's. "Is this book yours?"

 The raven watched in amusement and nodded. "Yes, it is".

 "I believe your real name is Uchiha Itachi?" Temari asked.

 Itachi nodded, amusement still evident in his eyes.

 "You're not my date, are you?" Temari asked, confused.

 "Actually, Sabaku Temari, I am!" Itachi said.

Temari's lips parted as if she was about to say something. But then they sealed again and she just stared at the famous man in front of her.

 "I'm one of your favorite authors, you said?" he asked, smiling teasingly.

 She blushed and turned her face to her bag to hide her blush. She put the book back in the bag and turned to face him. "You are!" She said, regaining her confidence. "I admire you!"

 Itachi smiled, "I'm flattered!" he replied.

  A waiter came and set their menus in front of them. "Would you like anything to drink?"

 "I'll have red wine."Itachi said. He turned to his date, "Temari?"

 "I'll have water, thank you!" She replied to the waiter, who nodded and left. 

 "You don't drink?" The raven asked.

 "Only on occasions." Temari replied. Changing the subject, she asked, "How do you know Genma?"

 "We went to the same college. My best friend, Neji, and I were both Literature students and Genma was studying architecture. We met accidentally in a Philosophy lecture on freshman year. Genma had misread his schedule and thought he had Philosophy instead of Physics. Later, he fixed his schedule so that we all had that Philosophy lecture together. Since then, we've been inseparable!"

 Temari nodded with a small smile. She always enjoyed hearing people's stories. From their own tongue, that is. She hated gossip.

 "How did _you_  meet him?" Itachi asked. 

 "We met at a library."Temari said and smiled at the memory. "I spilled coffee on him, accidentally, and tried to convince him to let me buy him a new shirt. He told me it was unnecessary but if I was persistent I can get him  _The Late Nights In Cairo_ with my library card. I agreed and told him that I was one of your fans, too and so we talked about your books and became  good friends. It's all because of you, to be honest!"

 Itachi smiled and nodded. The waiter came back with their drinks and they ordered.

 Itachi took a sip of his wine. "How's the book so far?"

 Temari swallowed the water she had sipped and paused for a moment thinking. "Bianca* is going to die, right?"

 Itachi's eyebrows raised. "Is that so?" Temari nodded. "Which chapter are you in?"

 "Chapter Five." Temari replied.

 Itachi's eyebrows furrowed. "Why do you think she's going to die? It was not hinted!"

 "It was hinted, actually!" Temari said, earning a smirk from Itachi, as she picked up the book and searched for the page she wanted. "If we read the fourth word of the fourth sentence in every fourth page of Chapter Four, the sentence will say, 'Bianca doesn't die a natural death!' Doesn't that suggest that she will die?" She read the  words  she marked on every fourth page.

 Itachi's eyes widened, before chuckling slightly. "I see why he picked you."He muttered.

 "Excuse me?" Temari asked, confused.

 "Genma." Itachi replied. "So, did you find any other hints? Codes?"

 Temari could tell he was amused, even a bit proud. She shook her head, "If you're talking about the full moon's code, I didn't find it, yet. I suppose it's in Chapter Twelve considering how the gap between the previous Chapters which I found the code in, was four chapters and the last was Chapter Nine!"

 Itachi was beyond amused. " _The full moon's code?_ " Itachi asked, even though they both knew he knows what she was talking about.

 "I call it that. It's the books you've published on full moons. There are four, including the new one, right? Each has a hidden sentence." Temari explained.

 Itachi nodded. "How did you find out?"

 "You hinted it on an interview, two years ago. You said a verse of a poem by Alice Oswald. The poem's name is Full Moon. So, I searched your previous books and found two books, at the time, published on full moons. So, I reread them and since then I've been waiting for every code!"

 "Why was it suspicious of me to say a verse by Oswald?" Itachi questioned, smirking. He was very enjoying this.

 Their food was set in front of them by the waiter. "do you need anything else?"

 Temari shook her head, "Thank you!" Then, she turned to her date, "I believe you are into American poetry. I mean, in all your booka, you've put verses of American poems written by American poets. Why would you say a verse of poem by a British poet? There had to be something beneath the surface, I had thought. And I was right."

 "You fascinate me!" Itachi said, taking another sip of his glass.

 Temari blushed and nodded. "Thank you!"

 "I'm kind of disappointed." Itachi said, looking distant, making Temari look up from her plate and raise an eyebrow. "I kind of wished those codes to be unread, to be buried with me." he said. He sighed then smiled at her, "Well, not everything we wish for happens, right?"

 Temari nodded. "I would've offered not to searching for the last sentence but I have already figured it out!"

 "I'd be disappointed if you hadn't. You've already impressed me!" Itachi said, smiling sadly. "oh, by the way!"

 Temari watched in confusion as he searched for something in his pocket. "I'm sorry. I was rushing back home and forgot it in my hand!"

 "Where did you get this from?" Temari asked as she took the photograph of her and her mother.

 "I saw you put it on a grave in the cemetery and got curious." Itachi replied. "It made me realize something and so I rushed back home to check it out and forgot the photo in my hand. I do suggest you keep it with you. Someone might take it like what happened today!"

 Temari tolled her eyes before narrowing them. "Were you stalking me?"

 Itachi chuckled, slightly. "No. I was visiting." he replied, earning a silent nod from Temari. "Thank you. For what you said to your mum about Genma's parents. I never thought about asking about that."

 Temari smiled and nodded again before she put the picture away in her bag. She took a bite of her food and enjoyed the flavors. She always loved Lebanese food.

 "She does die." Itachi said and took a sip from his wine to water down his food. "Bianca, that is."

 "Spoiler asshole." Temari muttered, rolling her eyes.

 He chuckled. "You already knew!"

 "Does she represent someone you knew?" she asked.

 Itachi paused and looked out of the window into the night's sky. "My cousin, Shisui." He said, then chuckled. "The only reason this series was smut was because Shisui was like a sex addict, always spreading his legs to any man he meets. I had to make the character a girl though so that no one knew. The hidden sentences were messages to him. In the first book's message, I told him that I'm sorry for not stopping him. I couldn't accept the fact that he killed himself. I thought I should've stopped him, it happened right in front of my eyes. In the second book's message, I told him that I found out why. Our family was hated by many and had a lots expected of us. Everyone expected every Uchiha to be a god, a perfection. He couldn't live like that. In the third book's message, i told him that I accept his death. I've finally figured that this was what he wanted from the start and I decided to grant him his last wish. I accepted that it was his choice and that he has the right to do what he wanted with himself. And that he was suffering and he needed to leave. I accepted that, even though it hurt me!"

 Temari stared at him, shocked. She gulped, a single tear falling from her left eye, rolling down her cheek and finally falling off her face, onto her black dress. "And the fourth book's message was that you're feeling that same. Right?"

 Itachi turned from the window to face her and his eyes widened when he noticed the tear. "Don't cry, Temari. Please!"

 "Please, tell me you aren't going to end your life!" She demanded, her voice sent chills up Itachi's spine. 

 He smiled at her, sadly. "Unfortunately, even if I did wish to die, I've still got duties as an older brother. I wouldn't want to imagine how Sasuke would be like after his anchor drowns. He's already still affected by something that happened ten years ago."

 "What about you? What if you didn't have any duty?" She asked, getting irritated by this man who seem to have no value for human life. 

 Itachi sighed.

 "I'm not going to cash in my chips anytime soon, Temari, even if I didn't have duties. I'm just saying that I feel what Shisui felt. And understand why he thought death was the solution. But that is not my solution!" Itachi said and took the last sip of his wine.

 Temari nodded. "I know this is stupid but I'm sorry for your loss!"

 "It is stupid, Temari," Itachi said then smiled. "But it's appreciated!"

 Temari nodded and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Late Nights In Cairo is a fictional title of the fictional book written by the fictional Itachi. It is the third out of a four books series. Itachi also has another three books, not a series.  
> *Bianca is a fictional character in Itachi's series.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They learn they are all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, haha. So I know I missed my original update time, like ages ago, so sorry. I've got no excuse, honestly. So, that's it, enjoy the chapter.  
> Warning: Kinda long chapter. LOTS OF SWEARING.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Morning, Choji." Shikamaru said as he accepted the call.

 

 "Good morning, Shikamaru! Are you going to open the door or what?" Choji asked on the other end of the line.

 

 "I'm not home, Cho. I slept at a dude's house," Shikamaru replied as he poured coffee in Genma's mug. "I'm going straight to school from here. Don't wait for me, Cho!"

 

 "Hm, okay. I'll see you there, then!" Choji replied.

 

 "I'll see you there." Shikamaru repeated and hung up.

 

 He wrote ' _I had fun_   _x_ ' on a post-it note and stuck it on the mug then sneaked upstairs to the older man's room. He put the mug on the nightstand next to Genma's bed. 

 

 Shikamaru took one last glance at Genma; the man's short hair was tied in a short ponytail, his naked body was covered by a thick blanket, safe from the cold air. Shikamaru smiled and left.

 

 As soon as he set foot in the school's property, his phone buzzed, notifying him of a text message. 

 

 Genma: Left before I woke up, again?

 

 Shikamaru let out a lazy laugh and typed a reply.

 

 Shikamaru: I have school.

 

 Genma had called him last night just as he predicted. He knew the man would call him. They had a few rounds before cuddling together as they slept. 

 

 Shikamaru liked it. But he knew these things don't last. He was just a prostitute Genma wanted to fuck.  _Right?_

 

"Shikamaru!" he heard his best friend call. Choji rushed to him, "Good morning!"

 

 Shikamaru gave him a small smile and they walked to class, together as the first bell rang.

 

 "Inuzuka!" The teacher yelled at Kiba as he threw spit balls at anyone who entered the door, which happened to be Shikamaru and Choji at the time. "Detention during lunch!"

 

 "Troublesome!" Shikamaru muttered, sighing as he cleaned himself from the spit balls.

 

 "You liked that, right Nara? Tell her you don't mind!" Kiba said, hopeful.

 

 "I don't mind." Shikamaru repeated and sat down at his seat.

 

 "I don't care! Class, settle down!" The History teacher, Mrs. Hudson (1), said.

 

 The second bell rang and Naruto entered along with Gaara.

 

  Mrs. Hudson glared, "And where have you two been?"

 

 "Woke up late," They both said and yawned. They looked at each other, surprised at such coincidences.

 

 "As if I'd believe that!" Mrs. Hudson said. "Sit down!"

 

 They both rolled their eyes and sat down at their seats.

 

 "Can someone read the introduction of the new chapter?" The teacher asked as she sat down at her desk.

 

 Sasuke entered the class at the moment, before anyone even open on the right page.

 

 The teacher sighed, "Where were you?"

 

 "I woke up late." Sasuke said and sat down, not even waiting for her reply.

 

 The teacher didn't comment and repeated her question to the class to see who wanted to read.

 

 Naruto's jaw opened, "You've got to be shitting me!" he said, causing the whole class to turn to him.

 

 "You've got anything to say, Uzumaki?" The teacher asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

 "I've got tons!" Naruto replied. "This is called favoritism, you know!"

 

 "Naruto, sit the hell down. When you start getting A+ in my subject, you can come as late as you want!"

 

 Naruto rolled his eyes, "Fine. I'll get A+ on the next test and then I'll start coming on the last minute of the class!"

 

 "I'd like to see that before I retire!" Mrs. Hudson said, causing the class to erupt into laughter.

 

 Naruto's eyes widened. "I'll prove to you I can make it, old hag!"

 

 "Naruto!" Sakura whisper-shouted as she pulled him by his sleeves down. He sat at his desk and glared at the teacher. "Calm down!" Sakura said and smiled at him. He nodded and turned his attention back to his text book.

 

 "Who will read, now?" The teacher asked.

 

 Naruto raised his hand.

 

 Mrs. Hudson snorted and muttered 'as if' before turning her attention to the rest of the class. "Sasuke, please read!"

 

 Naruto glared at Sasuke before returning to glare at the teacher. "Old hag!" he muttered.

 

 Sasuke rolled his eyes and started reading.

 

 

 

 

 Kiba walked into the detention room, during lunch time and heard sniffing. He looked at the desks and saw a girl with long indigo hair and lavender eyes. She was crying.

 

  _Hinata!_ Kiba thought as he saw his crush crying.

 

 Kiba had fallen for her ever since he saw her on the first day of elementary school. She was a cute, shy (still shy) and a very beautiful girl. And he's loved her since then. It broke his heart when she was sad. He felt very happy when she was happy. He felt jealous when boys talk to her and when she'd blush at something a boy said. Kiba wanted to be the person who took her sorrow, the person who made her happy, and the only one that makes her blush.

 

 But Kiba was shy, too, when it comes to these things. He didn't know who to express his feelings. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He was also afraid of rejection. Or if he had her, she would leave eventually. He was afraid he wasn't good enough.

 

 But that didn't mean he would just stand there as she cried. He had comforted his sister, Hana, as she cried so he was used to comforting others. He just hoped he wouldn't scare her.

 

 "Hinata," he said, quietly as he approached her.

 

 She jumped, slightly, and looked up, her lavender eyes teary.

 

 "I'm s-sorry. I'll st-stop, I... I..."She stuttered.

 

 "It's okay. You can cry." Kiba said, smiling at her as he handed her tissues.

 

 She stared at him, oddly, as she took the offered tissues. "Thank you!"

 

 "No problem." He muttered and took a seat next to her. "So, are you okay?"

 

 He opened his bag and took out a chocolate bar. "Eat this, you'll feel better."

 

 "Th-Thanks." Hinata muttered as she took the chocolate bar. "I'm fine, don't worry."

 

 "It's okay to cry, it's okay to feel sad. It's just a proof you're not a robot." Kiba said, grinning. "Are you a robot, Hinata?" 

 

 Hinata giggled and shook her head. "I'm 100% human. Although it seems, sometimes, that I'm a robot." She said and took a small bite off her chocolate bar.

 

 "Well, coming from your family, I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot that you're a human!" Kiba said and chuckled. "I'll tell you what. You should go out and have fun sometimes. You spend all of your time studying and at home, I'm sure. I once read that environments affect your emotional state so you should go out."

 

 Hinata bit her bottom lip. "But what if my grades start dropping and I fail?"

 

 "I'm saying go out, Hinata, not stop studying." Kiba said and chuckled, again.

 

 Hinata blushed, "Oh." she said. "I don't know anywhere fun to go to, to be honest. And I've got no friends to go out with."

 

 Kiba's cheeks turned red as he thought about going out with Hinata, alone. "I'll take you out!"

 

 "W-What... K-Kiba... You'll r-really..." Hinata stuttered and fainted, falling on her desk.

 

 "Hinata!" Kiba said, eyes widened. He tried waking her up, failing in the process. He picked her up bridal style along with both their bags and took her to the nurse's office.

 

 "What happened?" Shizune asked, worried. She was the school's nurse.

 

 "I don't know. She just fainted!" Kiba said, worried. "Can you help her?"

 

Shizune rolled her eyes, "I'm not the school's nurse for nothing!"

 

 But before she could even do anything, Hinata's eyes opened, slowly. Her pale eyes took in her surroundings as she got up.

 

 "Please be careful, Hinata!" Kiba said, softly.

 

 Hinata turned to him and blushed. "What happened?"

 

 "You fainted." Kiba answered and smiled, nervously. "Are you okay, Hinata?"

 

 "I'm fine," She said, quietly. "Come on, we haveto get back before we get another detention!"

 

 At the thought of detention, Hinata's bottom lip quivered and her face threatened to break into a full sob.

 

 "You don't have to go. I'll go to the principal's office and tell them you're not feeling well. And I'll get you something to eat." Shizune said, softly. "Please, rest!"

 

 "Can I stay with her?" Kiba asked, blushing slightly.

 

 "I'll let the office know. Don't do anything you might regret!" Shizune said and walked out.

 

 Kiba turned to Hinata who had turned red at the suggestive tone of Shizune. "You were crying because you got a detention?"

 

 Hinata looked up at him and nodded, hesitantly.

 

 Kiba smiled, gently. "Was it your first?"

 

 Hinata nodded, again. She was ready to face the disappointed look Kiba would give her. She had disappointed herself. She would definitely disappoint her father when he finds out. 

 

 But Kiba's soft smile remained plastered on his face. "It's okay if you get detention, it's not the end of the world!"

 

 "My f-father..." Hinata protested.

 

 "Is an idiot if he'd be disappointed in you. It's only one detention. You are one of the most hardworking students, he should be proud of you!" Kiba cut her off. "This is none of my business but I swear he's an idiot if he's disappointed because of the only mistake you've made. Hell, getting a detention isn't even a mistake; I call it living!"

 

 He held out his fist to her, "Would you call living a mistake?"

 

 She shook her head and glanced at his fist. Hinata raised her fist slowly and fist bumped with him while blushing.

 

 Kiba's ear-to-ear grin was so contagious that Hinata couldn't help but grin, too.

 

 "I guess you'd be grounded because you got detention, right?" Kiba asked as they sat down on the bed.

 

 "I suppose. I don't know, I've never done anything wrong before!" Hinata said.

 

 "That is a mistake, you know!" Kiba said and laughed. "How did you even get a detention?"

 

 Hinata's cheeks turned so red that she looked like a tomato. "I... I'd rather not say!"

 

 Kiba raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off. "Okay. Well, if you're grounded, I'll sneak into your room and we can play video games!"

 

 Hinata shrugged off the part 'sneak into your room' and said, "Video games? I don't know how to play!"

 

 "I've figured this much. I'll teach you, don't worry!" Kiba said, nodding to confirm his words.

 

 "R-Really K-Kiba?!" Hinata asked, excited.

 

 Kiba nodded, smiling. "Tell me when you want me to come and I'll be there!" 

 

 "Well, then. I... I guess you should give me your phone number?" Hinata asked, blushing as she fiddled with her thumbs.

 

 "Sure. Give me your phone!" he said. 

 

 She gave him her phone and he typed his number then returned the phone.

 

 Hinata smiled at him, brightly and his heart skipped a beat because of happiness. "Don't count on the call these two days because we have exams and I have to study!"

 

 "Take your time, Hinata." Kiba said, smiling.

 

 He knew it wasn't a date. She had accepted his offer as a friend. But he couldn't be happier.

 

 

 "I'm surprised you came all the way here. You should've just called me and I would've met you somewhere!" Temari said and took a bite of her homemade sandwich. She had made a bento that she was currently sharing it with Itachi.

 

 "Well, I don't have your phone number. And I've got plenty of free time so I thought I'd come see you here. Genma had mentioned you study here!" Itachi said and took another bite of his onigari. "This is good!"

 

 Temari smiled at him. "Good thing you've found me on my lunch break, otherwise you'd have come for nothing!"

 

 "Good thing I did!" Itachi said and smiled at her.

 

 "It's been a day or so since our date." Temari said. She glanced at him, "Is there anything you want to say?"

 

 "Nah, I just wanted to see you!" Itachi replied, honestly and finished his onigari before turning to face her. "I suppose we could call this our second date since we're already sharing our food, yeah?"

 

 Temari tilted her head before nodding, "More like I'm sharing my food. But yeah, I suppose." She replied and noticed some of her fellow classmates eyeing Itachi. Of course they knew him, he was famous. "People are staring at you!"

 

 Itachi ignored the obvious fact and smiled, "So, where would you like to go on our third date?"

 

 Temari turned to face him as well, "Don't you think this is going too fast?"

 

 "If you want to take it slow, I wouldn't mind. You just have to say the word." Itachi said. "If you want to hang out with me and take it slow by not kissing or doing any sexual things, we could go out without any of that matter until you want to."

 

 "I..." Temari stuttered and her mouth opened.

 

 Itachi smiled at her and put one of the dango's she made in her mouth before closing it. She giggled and chewed slowly before sighing.

 

 "I love my cooking!" she said, sighing dreamily earning an amused look from Itachi. "We can go to the amusement park; I haven't been there since my mother was alive!"

 

 Itachi glanced at her and smiled, softly. "Sure." he said. "My mother convinced my father to take us all on every first Saturday of every month. We've never skipped it once!"

 

 "Even now?" Temari asked, curiously.

 

 "Even now. Sometimes, Sasuke would pretend he's being forced to go but I know he's having fun!" Itachi said, chuckling slightly at the thought of Sasuke pretending to not like it.

 

 Temari smiled. "Kankurō hates amusement parks. Gaara doesn't go out much. He's always tired because of work and school. I would never ask something as selfish as going to the amusement park when he's this tired. I don't even know why he works!" She said. "My job and Kankurō's pay all the bill and more. I really wish he would stop exhausting himself. I also wish he would have some friends!"

 

 "I feel the same way about Sasuke. He doesn't work but he doesn't go out and he doesn't have friends or anything for that matter." Itachi said, concerned.  "I just wish one day, he'll come to me and say 'Itachi, I'm going out to see some friends. When I come back is none of your business. Bye' or something like that!"

 

 Temari wanted to chuckle at Itachi's personification of Sasuke but she felt the same way about Gaara. So, she nodded.

 

 After a few minutes of silence, Itachi looked at her. "I'll tell you what. I'll pick you up after your lectures and we'll go to the amusement park, yeah?" Itachi asked, changing the subject.

 

 Temari frowned, "I've got a therapy session, today. You should know!"

 

 "I thought it was only Saturday!" Itachi defended.

 

 "Tuesday and Saturday. Remind your brother, he sure doesn't want to be late like last time!" Temari said as she got up. "I'll see you around!"

 

 Itachi nodded and got up too. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

 

 "I thought you said no touching!" Temari snapped as her face turned red.

 

 "You never gave me the word!" Itachi said, winking and walked to his car, leaving her standing shocked.

 

 Her phone buzzed a few seconds later. A text message.

 

  _You're going to miss your lecture if you don't move soon. -Itachi._

 

Temari glared at her phone. "Didn't he say he didn't have my number?"

 

 However, she couldn't help but smile as she walked to her next lecture.

 

 

 The redhead's phone buzzed as he walked out of his last class.

 

 Temari: I'll meet you there. Love you x

 

 Gaara stared at eh text message for a few seconds before nodding and typing an 'Okay'.

 

 So, he had to take the bus. Gaara sighed and walked to the bus station and sat down next to a blond while waiting for the bus.

 

 "Hey, Gaara." The blond said, grinning at him.

 

 Gaara turned to him, only to notice that it was Naruto. "Hey."

 

 "I wonder how the boss will take it now that we're both leaving at the same break time." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck, nervously. "I hope we don't get fired!"

 

 The bus came and they hopped in, sitting next to each other.

 

 "He can't fire us. He needs us. If we leave, Sasori would leave and if Sasori leaves, Deidara will leave, too. And he will have a time to find new employees who work half as hard as we do!" Gaara said. "He won't fire us!"

 

 "Great!" Naruto grinned.

 

 Gaara glanced at him before he smiled, internally. Naruto always had that contagious smile, whether it's at school or during work at the cafe. It always made Gaara smile, internally of course.

 

 "I can't say I'm looking forward for the session, though!" Naruto muttered, softly.

 

 Gaara glanced at him before nodding in agreement. And before he could stop himself, he blurted, "I was shocked to see you there."

 

 Naruto looked up at him and smiled, "I suppose even you were deceived with my happy-go-lucky facade, eh?"

 

 "Don't flatter yourself. I have always knew there was something off about you!" Gaara admitted. "I just didn't think it was something that earns you continuous therapy sessions!"

 

 Naruto nodded. "I guess I have underestimated your observation skills. I guess I should try better to look happier for the sake of everyone else, right?"

 

 "For the sake of everyone else?" Gaara asked, confused.

 

 Naruto smiled. "Well, of course. If I'm not happy, who else would be?"

 

 "You're talking about the others in the group therapy?" Gaara asked.

 

 Naruto nodded, "Well, except for Gaara, everyone else looks like a walking dead body. You have to smile sometimes, or else you're just a dead soul!"

 

 "So, you're smiling for the sake of making our souls not so dead?" Gaara asked.

 

 Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Something like that. Look, I'm not completely fucked. I am happy sometimes, when I'm around people, like my friend Sakura. She makes me happy. And when I see happy people everywhere, my heart warms up and I feel happy, you know. So maybe you guys will be happy if you saw me smiling, haha. Sounds stupid yeah?"

 

 Gaara stared at him for a few seconds before giving him a small smile.

 

 Naruto's heart warmed up and he grinned at the redhead, widely.

 

 Gaara let out a soft chuckle while shaking his head. He stood up and they got off the bus after paying.

 

 They walked silently towards the building and entered the room where everyone was waiting.

 

 "Uzumaki Naruto is here, dattebayo!" Naruto said, loudly as he grinned.

 

 Iruka smiled, "Welcome, you two. You are just on time!" he said. He turned to the rest of the group, "Well, now that everyone's here, we'll start."

 

 Gaara sat down next to Temari who gave him a small smile. Naruto sat next to him becoming sandwiched between the redhead and the raven he was avoiding.

 

 "Today, we're going to discuss abandonment!" Iruka said.

 

 Every single person, except Iruka, stiffened.

 

 Seeing as no one was going to say anything, he continued. "I would like everyone to talk about the time they felt abandoned the most!"

 

  "So, who will go first?" The young brunette asked.

 

 Everyone was thinking the same thing;  _Not me!_

 

"No one?" Iruka asked. He sighed, "Fine, then. I'll go first!"

 

 All the heads turned to him, with many emotions playing through their eyes. Confused that he had felt abandoned. Shocked that he was going to say something as private as this. And they were ashamed of not being as brave and strong as this man in front of them was.

 

 "My parents were killed when I was eleven years old. There was a robbery at the national bank. My parents were there!" Iruka said. "As a kid, I would of course think of it selfishly. I thought for years that they had left me on their own. As if they have gotten killed intentionally. They were my only family so I had no one else to come home to, no one else would be proud of me. No one would cry when I cried, laugh when I laugh. So, I was angry at my parents. I was very angry at them for leaving me. But it wasn't there fault, you know. They didn't tell the thieves to shoot them. They didn't know the bank was going to get robbed. Their only thought as they entered the bank was to open a new bank account for my college savings."

 

 Iruka trailed off, as if having an internal conflict with himself. "I used to be afraid of commitment. I used to be scared of getting attached to someone who would walk away on me. Abandon me. But then I met this guy and he made me see the world in different colors. He made me understand that not everyone would walk away on me and if they did they don't deserve me. And he told me the only time he would walk away on me was when he would leave to the next life like my parents. And now, we're happily married and thinking of adopting."

 

 Naruto's heart warmed up again. He was happy for Iruka. He hoped everything works out for him and his husband.

 

  Iruka smiled, "And that's my story. Anyone would like to share or should I start picking?"

 

 Kiba stood up, reluctantly. "My father walked away on us when I was ten." He said. "My mother is a strong woman. I admire that about her but I guess he was intimidated by that. His loss, to be honest. I heard he got married and... he has two sons. Two sons. It makes me feel like I wasn't good enough, you know. I wasn't good enough of a son that he couldn't take me with him. He just had to replace me. Like he replaced my mum!"

 

 Then, he looked up from his feet. "My mother, my sister and I are the best thing that ever happened to him and he'll regret leaving us, one day!"

 

 Iruka nodded and turned to the rest of the group. "Any questions?"

 

 Shikamaru nodded before turning to Kiba. "That was brave of you to share. I've no questions... well, other than how do you still have the power to smile and joke around?"

 

 Kiba nodded and sighed. "To be honest, I cried for a month after he left. My older sister, Hana, would hug me 'til I fell asleep while I cried. I didn't go out. I would dream that he came home, only to wake up to the harsh reality!"

 

 Sasuke's breath hitched as he remembered all the dreams he had about his parents coming back to life.

 

 "But one night, when everyone thought I was asleep, I sneaked out of my room; I was planning on running away to see where he lived. But I heard sniffing coming from Hana's room. My older sister was crying.  Hana, who had always comforted me, had no one to comfort her. And I thought,  _why had I been so selfish to think it was only me that was suffering? Why was my sister suffering on her own? Why hadn't I seen her pain?_ " he said. "And I forgot every thought about leaving and I walked into her room and hugged her 'til she felt asleep. And as I heard her steady breath and her soft snores, I made a vow to always make her and mum happy. And so, I had to let go of my pain and I started joking around, playing pranks, doing everything in my power to make sure Hana and everyone else was happy!"

 

 A single tear fell from Naruto's eye before he wiped it, hastily. He never knew that the reason behind Kiba's playful posture was something so deep. Kiba was just like him; he was suffering but he still tried to make everyone happy.

 

 "Thank you for sharing, Kiba!" Iruka said, smiling at the tattooed boy.

 

 "Actually, thank you, Iruka!" Kiba said. "I thought I was the only one who felt this way and you made me realize that I'm not alone!"

 

 "You'll be surprised when you find out that everyone here is the same as us!" Iruka said.

 

 Kiba grinned and sat down.

 

 Gaara stood up, taking everyone by surprise, especially Temari.

 

 He stared ahead into nothingness, silently before he said. "I felt abandoned many times in my life, I suppose." he said. "MY mother died giving birth to me. I am the reason she's dead so I can't blame her for leaving, right?"

 

 Temari made a move to stand up and scold him but Gaara raised a finger.

 

 "Please, Temari." he said, softly. She glared at him before sitting down. He turned tot he rest of the group, "I don't know for sure if I am the reason she died or not but it didn't matter. I was told I killed her so many times that I was starting to believe it." The redhead said. "My father ignored most of the times, except when he told me those words. He started drinking right after her death. I was a new born, but he took no care of me. He only spoke to Kankurō and Temari during meals or when we got home from school. I had an uncle, my mother's brother, Yashamaru, he loved me unconditionally. He took care of me. He told me about love, about pain, about emotions. He was like a mother to me. Until he tried to kill me by orders of my father."

 

 The room was silent, you could hear everyone's heartbeat if you focused really well. And if you have indeed focused well enough to hear them, you'll know everyone's heart skipped a beat at Gaara's words.

 

 "If that was a shock, then what I'm going to say next is shocker!"

 

 "Gaara," Temari said. "You don't have to say anything!"

 

 Gaara looked at her and smiled. "These people are trusting us with their secrets why should keep ours from them? We've been closed off for a long time. It's time to open up!" he said. He turned to the others and took a deep breath, "I killed Yashamaru. It was self defense but I still feel like a murderer. Hm, I'm drifting off the subject. To be honest, I didn't know which was worse, Yashamaru trying to kill me when he was the only adult to accept me? Or my own father giving the order? Nonetheless, I felt angry at them both for not wanting me. And I wanted to avenge my unwanted self!"

 

 He took another deep breath and let it out. "My father wanted to kick me out of the house at the time but Temari put her foot down. She said if I leave, she'd leave. Kankurō stood with her. My father decided I'd stay a little longer. His hatred intensified. I guess he was afraid I'd try to take Temari and Kankurō away from him, too. I thought things are going to get better for a while. I actually believed that!" Gaara said and laughed humorlessly. "I'm so grateful that my siblings are the type of people they are but I really wish things didn't go the way they did that day. I'm sorry, Temari, for hurting you and Kankurō!"

 

 "It wasn't your fault!" Temari protested, softly. "And no matter what, we'll always protect each other!"

 

 She stood up and hugged him, tightly. Gaara hugged back and smiled softly.

 

 After they pulled away, Temari punched Gaara half-heartedly across the chest. "Ow." Gaara mumbled. He looked at her, "What was that for?"

 

 "Don't ever think mum died because of you. She was already sick and weak!" Temari said, angrily but her eyes were soft and were pleading him to not blame himself.

 

 Gaara smiled at her, "She shouldn't have gotten pregnant."

 

 "If so, then it's her and dad's fault, not yours!" Temari argued. She ruffled his hair and smirked at him, "Not everything in the world is about you!"

 

 Gaara rolled his eyes and nodded. Seeming to remember that they were not alone, he turned to the others. "Any questions?"

 

 Sasuke raised his hand, politely. "Did you kill your father?"

 

 Gaara sighed and shook his head. "As soon as Temari was made my legal guardian, he fled the country. He knew I wouldn't give two fucks about going to jail if I got to avenge my siblings!"

 

 Sasuke nodded in understanding.

 

 Kiba raised his hand. "Do you regret killing Yashamaru?"

 

 Gaara closed his pained eyes. Opening them, slowly, he said, "I was told later that Yashamaru was threatened to kill me. My father had threatened to kill Temari and Kankurō if he didn't kill me. Obviously Yashamaru didn't know that father loved Temari and Kankurō and he wouldn't do anything to hurt them, so he tried killing me!" He said. His head lowered, "I've never regretted anything so much in my whole life!"

 

 "You can let go. You didn't know!" Shikamaru said, softly.

 

 "Or I could hold on to my guilt that proves I'm still human." Gaara said. "And that's what I'm doing. Thank you!" He said and sat down.

 

 "Thank you for sharing, Gaara!" Iruka said, smiling politely. "Who's next?"

 

 Sasuke stood up, his face blank. "I guess I am!" He said. "I've got no abandonment issues. Thank you!"

 

 Sasuke bowed and sat down. 

 

 "Sasuke, I hope you share how you felt when your parents died!" Iruka said, politely.

 

 "Murdered." Sasuke corrected, glaring at him. "They were murdered!"

 

 "I'm sorry." Iruka apologized. "How did you feel about the murder?"

 

 Sasuke glared at Iruka again before he stood up. He clenched his fists in the pockets of his leather jacket. "I don't like talking about this subject... but it only seems fair. Not because you guys shared you stories but because every single one of us felt the same pain. It may have been on different levels but it is the same pain." Sasuke said. "I was there. I was there when they were murdered!"

 

 Everybody in the room took a sharp intake of air. Iruka had known about this and he knew Sasuke had PTSD (2) because of the accident but he was still shocked when the wprds left the raven's mouth.

 

 "I was eight years old. My older brother, Itachi, was sleeping over at my Uncle Madara's house so I couldn't go into his room when I couldn't sleep. So, I went to my parents' room. But they weren't asleep and they weren't alone!" Sasuke said and sat down, feeling too heavy to stand. "They were tied with ropes and their mouths were covered with cloths. I literally just stood there like a stone statue, waiting for the gun aimed at my mother's head to turn to me and pull the trigger. But it didn't. He said 'run' but I couldn't move as he shot my parents dead. He said,  _I'm sorry you had to see that but I had to do what I had to do_!"

 

 Naruto put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezed, trying to comfort him.

 

 "The man is dead, now, of course! However, the man who had placed the order to him is still alive. And when I figure out who he is and find him, I'm going to kill him!" 

 

 "Sasuke-kun," Iruka said, softly, using the Japanese honorifics for once. "Revenge isn't the right way. You have to let go!"

 

 Sasuke glared at him. "I don't care what the right way is! He killed my parents and tried to kill my brother. He killed my brother's friend's parents and almost killed said friend, too! I will find him and kill him!"

 

 Iruka sighed. What could he possibly say to convince him?

 

 "Any questions?" Sasuke asked, cutting Iruka's thoughts.

 

 Everyone was silent for a few seconds. Until Naruto spoke, "I think my parents are assholes. But if someone murdered them, I will kill said person!"

 

 Gaara tsk'd and turned to Sasuke who smiled at Naruto. "If you need help, you know where to find me!"

 

 Iruka's eyes widened.

 

 "Call _us_. Everyone here is going to help you." Naruto corrected. He turned to the others, "Right?"

 

 Kiba nodded and so did Temari, hesitantly after she glanced at Iruka. Shikamaru tsk'd, "That's just troublesome. But I will help, too, if I could!"

 

 The corners of Sasuke's lips twitched upwards as if he was fighting a smile. "Thank you!" He whispered and sat down.

 

 Iruka was horrified that they were willing to help someone kill another. But at the same time, he was pleased that they were all willing to help Sasuke just because they've all felt the same pain. 

 

 "Shikamaru, you're next." Iruka said.

 

 Shikamaru sighed and got up. "Unlike any of you, my parents are still alive and they haven't walked away on me." He said, causing everyone to look at him in confusion. "I have abandonment issues; I'm smart enough not to deny that. My parents are both lawyers and they're never home. All this talk you said, Iruka, about having someone to come home to, someone who would feel proud of me, laugh with me, cry with me... my parents are not this 'someone'. They're never at home. They don't care if I got the highest score in my class, as long as I was not failing that's fine by them. They don't care when I get home, when I leave. If I eat, if I don't. If I'm healthy.

 "I like to fool myself sometimes by pretending that they're preparing me for adult life by doing this. But it's not true. What they're doing is that they're destroying me. And they're allowing me to destroy myself. What kind of parents know you smoke and don't prevent you?  _What_ kind of parents know you're sleeping around with strangers and try not to talk you out of it?

 "They only care about their jobs! They claim they want to bring justice and fairness to the world. How is that  _fair_ to me? I want them to acknowledge me! To wait for me to come past my curfew and punish me for it! To congratulate me for getting good grades." Shikamaru said. "I know I sound like a spoiled brat but I just... want them to be there for me!"

 

 Shikamaru took a deep breath, preparing to talk about something he wanted to forget. "A couple of years ago, I don't know how much, I lost counting." He said.

 

 That was a lie. He remembered that day very clearly. The date was engraved in his memory.

 

 "There was a  _certain_ accident. I was... kidnapped and... injured, I guess." Shikamaru said, even though  _injured_ was an understatement. "After I was rescued, I thought maybe my parents would become overprotective of me. Maybe they will realize that I shouldn't be given so much freedom, that they needed to be home with me to protect me. Maybe they'll realize the mistake they're making and that their son  _needs_ them.

 "But they didn't... they still haven't acknowledged me. They still leave before I could have a proper conversation with them."

 

 Iruka smiled at him, "Thank you for sharing, Shikamaru!" He had known that Shikamaru, too, had PTSD but he never knew why. Shikamaru's parents made sure not many people knew.

 

 "Any questions?" Shikamaru asked, his usual bored tone was back.

 

 Naruto raised his hand. He smiled, genuinely and said "You don't have to feel lonely, anymore. We've all got each other. If you need parents' love and protectiveness, I'll be glad to give that to you!"

 

 Shikamaru couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Thanks, Naruto!"

 

 Kiba groaned, earning their attention. "I don't like your parents, Shikamaru. That's not how you treat your children. Tell you what, you can come spend time at my house and my mother will show you a mother should be!"

 

 Shikamaru laughed, quietly, "I wouldn't mind coming." he said. "And thank you, Inuzuka, for rubbing salt on my wounds!"

 

 Kiba laughed, "I only meant it in good intention. I didn't stop to think it might hurt you to see my mother be like a mother should be when you're mother isn't. I'm honestly sorry!"

 

 "I've never seen Kiba so serious!" Gaara said, smirking. "It's kind of amusing!"

 

 Kiba glared everyone. They were laughing.

 

 "It's okay, Kiba! I would like to visit you someday." Shikamaru said, smiling lazily.

 

 Kiba grinned and nodded.

 

 "Naruto, would you like to share now?" Sasuke asked the blond, quietly.

 

 Naruto glanced at him.

 

 "We're all the same. You can be yourself here. You can let go." The raven said.

 

 Naruto blushed and stood up, earning everyone's attention. They silenced to give him room to speak. He smiled, sadly. "I've never met my parents. If I ever do, I want to tell them the next they want to have sex, to use protection if they didn't want a child!"

 

 His voice echoed in the room.

 

 "I didn't ask to be born. If they weren't planning to have a child and weren't trying, it's okay. But if they created a child by mistake, why the fuck would they give that up? If they had oh so many reasons or no reason at all, they still had no right to leave me at 6 months old, in front of an orphanage door during a cold night. I almost died. But did they care? No!

 

 "It was their mistake so they should've just acted like adults and  _take_ responsibility!" He said. He was no longer smiling, no longer talking in a soft, kind tone. He was spitting the hate that bottled up inside of him all his life. 

 

 "Like Shikamaru, I had no one home to, other than the other orphans or one of the many foster parents I've lived temporary with." Naruto said. "I got adopted once. It was magical. For one year, I got to come home to someone!

 

 "But reality hit me hard when my adoptive father went broke and I was emancipated because they couldn't handle my fees. At least, he gave me the decision, either the foster system or get emancipated. I was tired of moving in and out with people, so I decided on the latter. But I still felt abandoned even though once a couple of months, my ex adoptive mother calls to check on me. They gave me the first home I've ever had, only to take that away from me! 

 "So, I decided to be my own home!"

 

 Naruto looked up and smiled, sadly. "That's it. Nothing special!"

 

 Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Nothing special? I call that a rough life, you know!"

 

 Naruto couldn't help but giggle before turning to him. "If I didn't have said rough life, I wouldn't be the man I am now. I wouldn't be this strong. I like me so I kind of wouldn't change it if it changed me, you know!"

 

 Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Thank you for sharing, Naruto!" He said, smiling.

 

 Naruto smiled as his heart skipped a beat, joyfully.

 

"Anyone's got any questions?" Iruka asked.

 

  Temari raised her hand. She smiled at Naruto softly, "If it gets even harder, you can come live with me, Gaara and Kankurō. You don't have to pay for rent as much as you pay, now!"

 

 Naruto smiled. "Thank you but I kind of like depending on myself now. However, if it does get harder than I can handle, you'll be the first person I would contact. The offer will always be there, right?"

 

 "Yes." She replied, nodding. 

 

 "If it gets tough with any of you, you can come stay at my house." Iruka said. "Unless you're running from the law at the time."

 

 He glanced at Sasuke at the last part. Sasuke rolled his eyes but nodded.

 

 "Thanks, Iruka." Shikamaru said, softly. 

 

 Iruka grinned, widely at them. "How about a group hug?"

 

  "This is the weirdest therapy session ever!" Naruto said but he was the first to hug Iruka, followed by Kiba, then Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari and Gaara.

 

 "This is comfortable!" Naruto said, sighing in content. Then he felt a hand squeeze his butt. "SASUKE!"

 

 

Wednesday.

 

 "Are you sure?" Naruto asked, confused.

 

 "Yes, I'm sure. Itachi himself called and said that Sasuke is sick and that he needed you to bring him notes and homework." The principal's secretary said.

 

_Sasuke's sick?_

 

 Naruto's brow furrowed. "Why is it me, again?"

 

 "Apparently only you know where they live." She said before handing him the stack of sheets. "Please, take them."

 

 "Okay." He said and left her office.

 

  _How did Itachi find out that I knows where they live? Did Sasuke tell him?_  Naruto wondered as he reached his locker. He took out his bag and the books he needed before heading to the exit.

 

 Once he was outside, he heard a car honk and his name being called.

 

 He looked up and saw Temari and Gaara in a car. Naruto went over to greet them.

 

 "Need a ride home?" Temari asked. She was the one driving.

 

 "No, I was heading to Sasuke's house. He was absent because he's sick so I was told to get him these sheets!" Naruto said, holding the sheets in his hands in front of them.

 

 "I'll give you a ride and check on Sasuke, too!" Temari said, innocently even though she was planning to see Itachi. "After I drop Gaara to work."

 

 "Check on Sasuke or check on Itachi?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes. "And I dare you to think I'm going to let you go alone. Sasori's taking my shift since I took his, Sunday, when he was sick."

 

 "It's fine by me. Get in, Naruto!" Temari said.

 

  "Well, I'm bored. So, I'll go with you, too!" Shikamaru said and got in the car after Naruto. He had overheard the conversation as he was passing.

 

 Temari glared at him, "You're  _always_ bored!"

 

 "I am over-bored now!" Shikamaru explained. "And sexually frustrated. Last time I had sex was Monday. I heard them Uchiha's are  _really_ good in bed!"

 

 Temari's face were red with anger. "Like I'd allow you to get anywhere near Itachi!"

 

 "Don't worry, I'm not interested in take people!" Shikamaru said.

 

 "Yo, guys! Where are you going?" Kiba asked as he approached them, grinning.

 

 Temari groaned, loudly. "GET IN THE FUCKING CAR, KIBA, OR ELSE I WILL KILL YOU!" She shouted.

 

 Scared for his life, Kiba got in the car and just as he closed his door, the car lurched forward in high speed. He gulped and nudged Shikamaru, "Where are we going?" he whispered. He was afraid Temari would scold him if he talked loudly.

 

 "Sasuke's." Shikamaru replied.

 

 Kiba nodded. When he relaxed, he smiled. "Hey, Shikamaru!" he said.

 

 Shikamaru turned to him.

 

 "That's how a mother is when she's angry!" Kiba said, chuckling. Shikamaru smiled.

 

 "What are you, two, whispering about?" Temari asked, glaring at them in the rear-view mirror.

 

 "Nothing!" Kiba said, hastily, waving his hands to assure her.

 

 Naruto and Gaara rolled their eyes and stared out of their windows.

 

 As they approached the building, Naruto replayed the kiss her had with Sasuke.

 

 

 "What are you going to do?" Genma asked Itachi.

 

 He had told Itachi what Raidō had told him and Itachi still hadn't made a decision.

 

 "I should tell Sasuke." Itachi said.

 

 Neji's widened. "What are you talking about, Itachi? You know what Sasuke would  _do_!"

 

 Itachi sighed, "Yes. But I can't keep this from Sasuke. I'd be an awful brother if I did!"

 

 Genma sighed and nodded while Neji remained silent. "Speaking of the devil, where is he?" The honey haired asked. 

 

 "He's asleep, I suppose. He caught a cold last night while he was out with Madara." Itachi said and his eyes glanced briefly at his uncle who was sleeping in an armchair.

 

 "I hope he gets well, soon." Neji said.

 

 At the moment, the door bell rang. Even though they lived in a penthouse, Itachi had them make a front door. He and Sasuke preferred it this way.

 

 Genma remembered ordering pizza even though Neji had protested and said he would cook. He knew Neji would never open the door if he had asked him to.

 

 "Itachi, open the door please!" He said.

 

 Itachi raised both eyebrows at him, "You open it! It's your pizza!"

 

 "But I'm not dressed!" Genma protested. He was in fact, sitting on the sofa in only his boxers because his clothes were wet. Itachi had offered him clothes but he was too lazy to go upstairs to Itachi's room and put them on.

 

 "Like I care!" Itachi said and smirked as Genma groaned and ot up.

 

 The architect opened the door and was surprised to see instead of the pizza man, a group of three teenage boys and a girl in her early twenties. On closer look, he realized the girl was in fact his friend Temari and one of the teenage boys was Shikamaru, the man he fucked more than once. But Shikamaru wasn't a teenager, because he had said he was in the  _business_ for four years. He must be in his early twenties.

 

  _He sure looks like a teenager, though!_ Genma thought.

 

 Every single one of the group stared at his body from head to toe and he realized, he was still in boxers.

 

 Gaara covered Temari's eyes.

 

 She laughed and pushed his hand off before hugging Genma. "Hey, Gen. How are you?"

 

 His eyes were still on Shikamaru, who paid him no attention even though he saw him, as he hugged Temari. "I'm good. How are you?"

 

 "I'm good! I never got to thank you for the date." She said and let go. She kissed his cheek, "Thank you!"

 

 Genma smiled, "I knew you, two, are perfect for each other. He might be a pain in the ass,  _most_ of the times but he's a good person!" He said and opened the door wider to let them in.

 

 "Why are you dressed like this?" Temari asked as they walked to the living room.

 

 "My clothes got wet when I turned on the shower, accidentally!" Genma replied, embarrassed.

 

 Shikamaru couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile, mentally.

 

 "Did you forget your wallet?" Itachi asked. He looked up and a smile formed on his lips, "Temari."

 

 She smiled back, "hey."

 

 He got up and hugged her before kissing her cheek. "I'm glad you came. I have missed you!"

 

 "Too much PDA(3)!" Naruto said and shut his eyes.

 

 Gaara rolled his eyes and caught the stare a long haired man was giving him. 

 

 He gulped.

 

 it was  _the_ man. The lavender eyed, long haired man that made him feel weird and fuzzy and stupid.

 

 "Hey, Neji!" Temari said after Itachi let go of her.

 

 Neji's eyes turned to her and he smiled before getting up to give her a hug. "Hey, Temari!"

 

 Shikamaru glanced at Neji then noticed a man sitting on the armchair. Oh, wait, he was actually sleeping. He had long black hair and looked to be in his 30s. He was very sexy.

 

 Shikamaru licked his lips and walked towards the sleeping man. He was sexually frustrated so maybe he could get him to fuck him.

 

 The brunette sat on the older man's lap and grind on him. The older woke immediately and put his hands on Shikamaru's waist to stop him. 

 

 "Hey," Shikamaru said, seductively. "Do you want to fuck me in any room upstairs?"

 

 The older raised an eyebrow. "How old are you, brat?"

 

 "As much as you want me to be!" Shikamaru said, winking.

 

 The man rolled his eyes and made a move to push Shikamaru off but he was beaten to it. Shikamaru was pulled by his ear, up and off the man. 

 

 "Shikamaru!" Neji growled and pulled at the ear, harder.

 

 "Itai! Itai!" Shikamaru said and rubbed the red ear after Neji had let go of him.

 

 "What the fuck, Shika? This man is engaged!" Neji said, angry.

 

  Itachi nudged Genma, "Have you ever heard him swear, before?"

 

 "You've been friends with him longer. I should be asking you!" Genma replied, distractedly.

 

 He was wondering how Neji knew Shikamaru.

 

 And it was then that it hit him. Neji had dated a teen name Shikamaru for a whole year. They have broken up last year because the boy wanted to have sex with Neji but Neji protested. Neji had protested because at the time,  _Shikamaru_ had just turned 17. It was around this time, last year.

 

 Genma's eyes widened.  _Shikamaru's eighteen?_

 

But that means the first time they met and had sex was his eighteenth birthday. So, he had slept with Shikamaru before he  _literally_ turned eighteen _?_

 

Genma shook his head but couldn't shake the thought out of it. He sighed and narrowed his eyes as he made a decision : he will not see Shikamaru again!

 

 "Get married? How old is this guy?" Temari asked Itachi, confused.

 

 "My name is Uchiha Madara." The man corrected. "I'm Sasuke and Itachi's uncle. I'm almost forty."

 

 "Forty?" Naruto asked, loudly as his eyes widened. "But he is so hot!" he said then put his hand on his mouth. "I mean.."

 

  "I would like to be taken right in the ass by that!" Shikamaru said, earning a slap on the back of his head by Neji. "If he wasn't taken, I mean!"

 

 "I would like to lick him from head to toe. Damn, he looks delicious!" Kiba said.

 

 "Brat! I thought you were straight!" Temari said, annoyed by the teenage hormones.

 

 "Bisexy, my dear, bisexy!" Kiba said, winking. "Look, even your brother is drooling!"

 

 Gaara closed his mouth and glared. "I wasn't drooling!" he protested and turned his head, only to lock eyes with Neji. He blushed and turned the other way.

 

 "Why is it that just when I got on one knee and proposed, everyone wants me now?" Madara said, annoyed. He took his jacket and headed to the front door, "I'm going to sleep with Hashirama!"

 

 "Does he mean fuck?" Shikamaru asked, earning another slap to the back of his head.

 

 "I don't understand what part of 'I'm going to sleep my sickness' do you not understand, niichan?" Sasuke asked as he entered the room. "What the ...?" he said as he noticed the people in his living room.

 

 "Hey, Sasuke. How are you feeling?" Kiba asked.

 

 "You woke me up from a comfortable nap when I'm sick. What the fuck do you think I'm feeling?"

 

 "Someone's not a morning person." Temari muttered.

 

 "You're one to talk, Tem!" Gaara replied, rolling his eyes. Temari was a monster when she woke up.

 

 Itachi raised an amused eyebrow at Temari who just shrugged off. He turned to Sasuke, "Sit down, Otouto. We haven't introduced ourselves to our guests!"

 

 "I know who you are. I've read your books." Shikamaru said and approached Itachi. "They're really nice. I liked Bianca, she's just like me. You didn't have to kill her though!"

 

 "I thought so, too!" Temari said.

 

 Itachi raised an eyebrow. His books were R-rated, 21+.

 

 Shikamaru got close to his ears. "About the codes, I've done a research and found out everything. Suicide isn't the solution. Think about Sasuke!" he whispered.

 

 Itachi's eyes widened before he smiled, "I wouldn't do anything so selfish! Besides, it's not how I solve my problems!"

 

 Shikamaru nodded and sat next to Neji on one of the couches. Neji gave him a questioning look but Shikamaru shrugged it off.

 

 "My name's Uchiha Itachi and I'm Sasuke's older brother!" Itachi said. 

 

 Naruto grinned, "It's nice meeting you. "Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"

 

  _Uzumaki? Dattebayo?_ Itachi thought. He smiled, shaking the thought out of his head, "It's nice meeting you, too!"

 

 "Inuzuka Kiba!" Kiba said and nodded his way.

 

 Itachi smiled at him, too. He was so happy! These people came to check on Sasuke because he was sick!

 

 "Nara Shikamaru, dedicated fan!" Shikamaru said, winking.

 

  _Nara?!_ Itachi thought.  _Could he be...?_

 

Neji rolled his eyes and Temari glared at Shikamaru. "I thought I told you not to come near him?"

 

 Shikamaru raised his hands up in surrender.

 

 Itachi turned to the redhead who still hadn't introduced himself. 

 

 "I've killed a man, before!" Gaara said and Temari rolled her eyes.

 

 Itachi smiled, "So have I!"

 

 Everyone turned to look at him, surprised that he said that.

 

 "I wouldn't mind killing you if you hurt my sister!" Gaara said.

 

 "I wouldn't think about it!" Itachi said. He offered his hand and Gaara shook it.

 

 "Gaara."

 

 "It's nice meeting you, Gaara." Itachi said.

 

 "Can't say the same!" The redhead replied. 

 

 Genma sighed and decided to speak before something happens. "My name's Shiranui Genma. I'm Itachi's friend. Sasuke is like my little brother, too!"

 

 "Nice meeting you!" Naruto said, grinning.

 

 Genma chuckled.

 

 "I'm Hyūga Neji." Neji said.

 

 Kiba choked on his own spit. "A-Are you related to Hinata?"

 

 Neji raised an eyebrow. "How do you know Hinata?"

 

 Kiba rubbed the back of his neck, "She's my f-friend."

 

 "Oh. I thought I heard your name before!" Neji said. "She's my cousin."

 

 "Okay. It's nice meeting you, then!" Kiba said. 

 

 Neji raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything, Sasuke spoke.

 

 "As much as I'm... glad that you came, why are you here?" he asked.

 

 "You were absent!" Kiba said.

 

 "No shit!" Sasuke replied, sarcastically. 

 

 Well, I came to get you your sheets." Naruto said. He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, "And as much as I hate to admit it, I was kind of worried about you!" he said, his eyes anywhere but on Sasuke's.

 

 Sasuke smiled, "Thanks, dobe!"

 

 Naruto's head turned and he glared at Sasuke, "Teme!" He exclaimed and raised his fist, threateningly.

 

 Sasuke chuckled.

 

 "Whether you like it or not, we became friends yesterday. So, when you get sick, we check on you!" Shikamaru said. "Get used to it, that's how friends are!"

 

 Naruto asked Gaara, "Really?"

 

 "How would  _I_ know? I've never had friends before!" Gaara said.

 

 "Neither." Sasuke said when Naruto threw him a questioning look.

 

 "Honestly, how did you survive this long?" Kiba asked.

 

 "True. If it hadn't been forChōji and Neji, I'd had committed suicide long ago!" Shikamaru said, lazily but seriously. 

 

 Neji patted his head and smiled at him.

 

 "Neji is your friend-friend or like your friends with benefit-friend?" Temari asked, confused.

 

 Neji and Shikamaru laughed. "This guy," He said pointing at Neji. "Is like a brother to me. We may have dated but he is a brother to me, now!"

 

 And although it pained him, Neji said "Indeed!"

 

 "Such a surprise! I heard Shikamaru is a prostitute!" Temari said.

 

 Shikamaru smirked at her, "If you ever get lonely at night, call me!"

 

 Temari fumed. "LIKE YOU'D BE THE FIRST I THINK OF! BRAT!"

 

 "I'm good in bed. You can ask..." Shikamaru trailed off as his eyes locked with Genma's. "Gaara."

 

 Gaara glared at him, "I thought we agreed not to speak of this, again!"

 

 Neji and Temari raised an eyebrow at Gaara. He glanced at Temari, "I was trying to figure out my sexuality. It turned out I'm gay!"

 

 "That's because I'm good in bed!" Shikamaru said, winking, earning another slap from Neji. Ignoring the pain, he chuckled, "Imagine the shock on his face when he found out we were in the same school!"

 

 Gaara narrowed his eyes and threw his bag at Shikamaru, who dodged it, causing it to hit Neji.

 

 Gaara's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "I-I'm s-sorry!"

 

  _FUCK! I'm stuttering again!_ Gaara screamed internally.

 

 Neji gave him the bag and smiled assuringly, "It's okay."

 

 "With all that being said, I should add that I was actually worried about you, Sasuke!" Shikamaru said and took out his cigarette case.

 

 "I don't give a fuck." Sasuke said and glanced at him. "And like hell, you're smoking in here! We smoke on the balcony!"

 

 Shikamaru pouted. "But I'm cold!"

 

 "Maybe you shouldn't have worn that!" Sasuke said, pointing at Shikamaru's outfit.

 

 He was wearing a band tee that barely reached the hem of his black skin tight ripped jeans. Paired with a pair of black combat boots.

 

 "I forgot my jacket in the car." Shikamaru muttered and snuggled closer to Neji.

 

 Sasuke rolled his eyes and they caught Genma. "Why are  _you_ almost naked?" He asked. On second thought, he raised his hand up, "I don't even want to know. Take Shikamaru and wear something, both. We're out at the balcony."

 

 And with that, Sasuke headed to the balcony, followed by Naruto.

 

 Itachi rolled his eyes and followed, taking Temari by the hand.

 

 Noticing that, Gaara followed close behind.

 

 Kiba shrugged off and followed along with Neji.

 

 Genma got up and hesitantly glanced at Shikamaru. "Come on." he said. 

 

 As soon as they were inside Itachi's room, Shikamaru pushed Genma against the door and kissed him, hungrily. Genma's brain stopped working and he kissed just as hungrily. His hand immediately groped the younger's ass and Shikamaru ran his hands through the honey hair as he grinded his clothed dick against Genma's, causing them both to moan in pleasure.

 

 Shikamaru's lips traveled down to Genma's neck and he kissed the warm flesh, roughly. "Let's go back to your place."

 

 At that, Genma's brain started working and he remembered his decision to not see the teenager again. He pushed Shikamaru gently away from him.

 

 "Or we can do it right here!" Shikamaru said, seductively.

 

 "We're going to do, Shikamaru. Not here, not now, not ever!" Genma said and moved to Itachi's closet.

 

 Shikamaru's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why?"

 

 "Because you're eighteen. Meaning you was still seventeen when we had sex." Genma said. "Oh gods. I fucked a minor!"

 

 "It was my birthday!" Shikamaru protested, getting annoyed by the fact that he was treated like a child. This has never happened before.

 

 "You turned eighteen after we had sex!" Genma said. He was trying to stay calm.

 

 "What the fuck is wrong with you? When you wake up on your 100th fucking birthday, you are officially 100! Even if you were born 11.59 that day!" Shikamaru said.

 

 "It doesn't matter." Genma muttered and looked for a jacket to give him.

 

 Shikamaru laughed, humorlessly. "Of course it doesn't matter, why would it? You were just one of the many guys who had fucked me. And I'm just one of the many you have fucked." He said, bitterly as his heart clenched tight. What was happening to him? "I can have sex with anyone if you didn't want to have sex with me. And you can do the same. So we don't necessarily need each other!"

 

 And that was the last straw. Genma turned to him, angry. Angry was an understatement. "It wasn't about sex. It was _never_ about sex!" he yelled and threw the jacket at the stunned teen. "Go to the others. I need to put something on and clear my head."

 

 "What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

 

 Genma glared at him before turning to face the closet. As he was searching for something to wear, he heard the door open and shut.

 

 He glanced behind him and noticed Shikamaru was gone. He sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) since they all live in New York, I have decided to add oc's because not all the Japanese characters can be in New York, right?  
> (2) PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is a mental disorder that can develop after a person is exposed to a traumatic event such as sexual assault, warfare, or other threats. In this case, seeing his parents being murdered in front of him.  
> (3) PDA : Public Display of Affection.  
> Another author's note : Okay before anyone could say that I had given all the information in just only the third chapter, you are wrong. There are many secrets each one of them hides and doesn't mention when they're talking, like Shikamaru's incident, the accident that hurt Temari and Kankuro because of Gaara, and so much more.  
> So, thanks for reading and bye.


End file.
